Needing You
by LiVeUrLiFe011
Summary: Bella needs Jacob. Especially now that Edward left her. But what happens when Jake can no longer see her & Renee wants her to move back? Will their friendship survive? Or will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Background info:**_

_**This is set in New moon (its my version)**_

_**~Bella goes to confront Jake after he's been avoiding her.**_

Its been two weeks since HE has left me. Ever since I pulled up to Jacobs house to have him help me fix the bikes, its been like I could breathe. He's helped me get over Him. I feel like the hole in my heart is practically gone when im with Jake.

But its also been a week since Jake has been avoiding me. Every time I call his house, Billy picks up and says he's out or sleeping and he will tell Jake I called. I feel as if I want to cry in the corner. I thought about the last time I saw him.

-FLASHBACK:-

We went to go see Face Punch with Mike.

Mike was in the bathroom throwing up, while Jacob and I waited for him.

Jake grabbed my hand, and I felt my heart flutter. It felt so good, yet I was scared. I pulled away and I saw a flash of hurt on Jacobs face. I sat on the stairs and looked away from his gaze.

"What? I cant hold your hand?" he asked offended.

I looked up at him briefly and then back down. "No, Of course you can, its just…"

I trailed off. Truthfully I was scared. I loved Jacob, but I didn't want to ruin what we had. He was my savior, my light and shining armor. I couldn't loose him. If I was to mess things up, or if I wasn't what he thought I would be, I think I would just die.

I could feel Jakes stare boar into me.

He sat down on the stair, so close we were practically touching shoulders.

"Bella, I know what he did to you."

I bit my lip and looked the opposite way. The pain in my heart and the flashback in my mind made me want to cry.

Edward Cullen left me. Left me like I was nothing to him. Like I was an outcast.

The tears began to well up in my eyes and I bit my lip, trying to stop them from falling.

It was sad because I knew I was never good for him. I couldn't understand why a person like Edward Cullen would like me. But I went with it anyways, and I regret it. I regret not backing away and telling him to stay away. I regret how I wanted to go with him. But most of all I regret crying and getting all depressed about him.

"But I would never do that to you Bells." Jake said softly.

I looked at him for a second and then settled my eyes on his hands.

His elbows were on his knees and his hands were entwined with each other, just sitting there.

"Jake." I whispered looking at him.

"Why are you doing this?" I whined pathetically.

He looked at me hurt.

"We have something Jake. Something no one can break or beat. And if we were to go further…I-…"

I looked at Jake to see him waiting for me to continue. I tried to come up with words, but I couldn't find any to explain myself.

"I need you Jake. I need you more than you know. And I don't want to mess this up, because you are the only thing that is keeping me from losing myself." I whispered.

He sighed and his expression softened.

"Im right here Bells, Im not going anywhere." He said determined.

I looked up at him doubtfully.

"I promise Bells. I promise that I will always be here for you Bells. I will be there to pick you up when you're down, and be there in good times and the bad. I will never leave you."

I winced at his choice of words. Edward said something like that to me once and look how that turned out. He must have seen it because he spoke up.

"I know Cullen probably said something like that Bells, but I mean it."

I looked at him, and saw Love and Determination written all over his face. I gave him a small smile and laid my head on his shoulder. I could feel him wrap a strong arm around me and hug me tight.

He moved his head a little and felt the heavy silence. I took my head off his shoulder and he looked at me. He moved his head closer, and just as our lips were about to touch…

Mike comes.

"I think I need to go home." He said looking a little green

I quickly moved away from Jake, startled.

I quickly grabbed my jacket, a little frazzled about what just happened, and then got off the stairs.

Jake just sat there. I noticed the veins in his arms were popping through.

"I must have caught the flu from Angela so I think I better go home. I mean im sick-…" mike rambled.

Jake quickly stood up. "Did you want us to take you to the hospital, cause if you'd like I can put you there." He said stepping closer to Mike. I could see Jake was furious, and his tone was fuming.

"Jake!" I yelled trying to separating him.

He looked at me and then softened. I went to him and hugged him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. It was going to fast. I ran my hands up and down his arms and felt the hot skin. I pulled away and saw his eyes snap open.

"Jake, you're burning hot! Are you ok?" I asked worried.

He swallowed hard. "yea, I am just feeling kind of funny. I need to go."

He said and ran out the door.

"Jake!" I yelled. I was about to run after him when Mike stopped me.

"Can you drive me home Bells?' he asked.

I felt furious at the moment. I just wanted to punch Mike right then. Not only did he stop me from going after Jake, but he called me 'Bells.'

Only Jake and my dad can call me that.

I quickly tore my arm away from his, backed away, and ran after Jake.

When I opened the double doors of the theater and ran out to the sidewalk, he was no where in sight.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

So here I am, standing in my room, thinking about Jake. Thinking about what could've happened to him. I shook my head and felt determination run through me. I quickly flew down the stairs, grabbed my keys and headed to my truck in the pouring rain. I didn't even think about grabbing a jacket or rain boots, I just thought about seeing Jake.

I needed to see him. I needed to know he was ok.

I double punched the clutch and was off to the Black house.


	2. Chapter 2

When I pulled into their driveway, I found Jake walking with no shirt on in the pouring rain. I quickly slid out of the truck and ran to him.

"Jake!" I yelled through the rain.

I saw him stop and tense up at the sounds of my voice.

I suddenly felt angry. He was fine. He wasn't sick or tired. He was a liar and in that split second I hated him.

Jake never turned around, but I saw everything that I needed to see with his back turned towards me.

He was tall. Like taller than a week ago. I thought he was about 5'8" when I last saw him, but now he was about 6'1" or 6'2"

His long black hair was now cut into a short choppy style. He had muscles, which were big and bulky. I observed that he had muscle all over. It was like he went on this extreme exercise extravaganza this past week. I could see how built he was in his back, legs and arms.

It's like he wasn't even my Jake. I felt so much anger in that moment, I was about to say something, when I saw a tattoo on his right upper arm. I stood there shocked for a second. He didn't even turn towards me. He was about to walk away towards the pack, when I yelled to him again.

"Jake!"

He sighed and stopped again.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

My eyes couldn't help but to roam over his silky smooth skin.

The rain drops on his skin didn't bounce off him like others. They actually evaporated it seemed.

"Go away Bella." He said over his shoulder.

I felt hurt, but I didn't back down.

"I thought you were sick. Your dad said you had the flu. Jake this isn't the flu! Tell me what's going on! Where have you been?"

"I've changed Bella." He said.

I tried to walk over to face him, but he turned.

Another pang of hurt hit me. I stopped close to his right shoulder.

It must have been to close to his liking, because his whole body went tense.

"Go home Bella." He said harshly.

"Jake." I cried.

"You promised." I yelled as he ran off.

He stopped. "You promised me you would be there for me. Good times and bad." I sobbed.

"I know I haven't been the best friend and I should get over Edward. And I have. You have helped me Jake. I just…"

He waited.

"When you're around, its like I can breathe. I feel as light as a feather, and feel like im something special! Like im someone." I said softly.

Tears ran down my cheeks. "You cant leave me now. I need you Jake."

He turned a little. "Im sorry Bells, but I cant be with you. Now Go home." He yelled.

I could see him watching me, waiting for me to leave, but not meeting my eyes.

I looked down and felt lost.

Right before I turned around to go home, I looked at him.

"Your just like him." I whispered.

He took in a sharp breath and looked at me through the rain.

I felt as if all of the memories with Jake were passing through my brain. My heart soared for Jacob. I felt the need to rush over and hug him. In that moment, all I could think of was being with Jacob.

And then I came back down from the fantasy and sucked in a breath. It hurt to know he broke his promise. To know that our friendship was now gone. It was like the world was coming down on me and I couldn't do anything about it.

I turned around and ran back to my car. The rain and my tears were coming down hard. I pulled the driver's door open quickly and got in. I looked over at the backyard one last time, to find Jake standing there, fully turned towards me, with a shocked expression on his face. I couldn't stand seeing him anymore so I hurrily started the car and drove away.

When I got home, I quickly ran inside and shut the door. I was sopping wet. I put my hands over my face and slid down the front door.

The hole in my heart returned and felt bigger than ever. The emptiness was engulfing me, and I felt as if I could barely breathe.

I started to shiver a little, so I quickly pulled myself together and ran upstairs. I grabbed the towels from my room and some clothes and then headed for the bathroom.

I quickly stripped out of the wet clothes and stepped into the hot steaming shower.

I let the warm water droplets run down my body. I stuck my head in and let the pressure hit my head.

The events of today lashed trough my mind, and I couldn't help but let out a sob. My heart and mind craved for Jacob.

It was weird how much I never realized I needed him.

JACOBS POV:

My heart was breaking when she said I was like him. I was actually in total shock. I turned to finally look her in the eyes, and found her to be everything. Everything about her made me crave her. I thought of her as my girlfriend, my wife, and one day the mother of my children. Images of our times together made my heart soar. I felt as if I was the happiest man alive. I need Bella, and I could feel she needed me too.

When she sucked in a breath, I snapped out of my inner conflict. I felt like my heart was being ripped open. I couldn't place my fingers on what I felt. I looked at her, and saw her running back to her truck. I wanted to scream her name, but it would go against Alphas orders.

Sam gave me direct orders not to talk to Bella unless it was to make her go away. I was also not aloud to share my secret with her, which made me feel hollow inside. Bella was my best friend, and my ultimate crush. I loved how she smiled and laughed. And I loved how she depended on me.

I sighed as I saw her driving away and hearing her sobs. I felt the pack come behind me and Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"I imprinted." I said softly. I heard the guys take in a breath.

"Congrats man." Embry said patting me on the back.

Quil did the same, along with the rest of the guys.

I looked up at Sam to see him nodding. "You can tell her."

I stood there shocked. "Seriously?" I asked getting a head of myself. I could see it now, she would be in my arms forever. We would be happy together.

He nodded, "But not right now, we need to do rounds and make sure that vamp is gone." He said in an alpha voice. We all shook our heads in agreement, and headed towards the woods.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, and how I couldn't wait to tell her.

-BELLA'S POV:-

When I got out of the shower I slowly dried myself off and put on my sweats.

I just wanted to sleep forever. I dragged my feet to my room and plopped onto the bed.

I curled up with my pillow and fell into a dark sleep.

When I woke up I heard the football game on going downstairs.

I sighed, knowing it was Charlie that was home. I looked at my clock and found it was just past dinner time, so I rolled myself out of bed and walked down the creaky stairs.

"Hey." I said walking into the living room where Charlie sat on his favorite reclining chair.

"Hey Bells." He said. He looked up at me and then worry etched his face.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "yea, Jake and I just had a massive blow out."

I was surprised that I told Charlie that.

He sighed. "I know, I heard from Billy. Don't worry Bells, that boy will come to his senses."

I nodded, feeling the tears come back.

"Did you want some dinner?" I asked, turning to look in the kitchen, so Charlie couldn't see my tears.

"Nah, I just ordered us some pizza. Its on the counter." He said.

"Ok, thanks Dad." I said and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a slice and put it on my napkin, then headed back upstairs to my room.

When I walked in, I sighed seeing the window open. I swiftly walked over to it and slammed it shut.

"You ok Bells?" I heard Charlie yell.

I swallowed down the tears. "Yea. I'm fine."

Flashes of Edward flew past my mind, and then flashes of Jacob. I remember how I told him things I wouldn't tell anyone. I told him how I felt and he just sat there listening. When it was time to go, he just climbed out the window.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks again and wiped them away.

I looked at the window one last time, before moving my curtains so I could no longer see the window.

I walked over to my laptop and turned it on. I took a bite of my pizza and then went into my email. I saw I had an email from Renee.

_Bella!_

_I hope your doing well. I heard about your break up with Edward from you're father. I know how it feels honey, but don't worry it will get better. Anyways, I have great news; please call me as soon as you read this. I love you! _

_Call me! ;)_

_Mom xoxo_

I sighed and then picked up my cell phone from my nightstand and called her. I plopped onto my bed as I was waiting for someone to pick up.

_**Riingg Riingg.**_

I waited and about after 3 rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Renee's voice said.

"Hey mom." I said full of fake cheerfulness.

"Bella!" she sqwealed.

"Oh hunny. Its so good to hear your voice. You sound happy, which means you must have gotten over than Edward boy."

I felt a dull ache in my heart come back when she said that.

"Yea, so whats the good news?" I asked, not really in the mood to talk.

"Oh Honey! Its unbelieveable." She said sighing in happiness.

I waited.

"Ok, well I guess iw ill just come out and say it and then you have to tell me what you think. Ok?" she asked, like a pre teen girl picking out an outfit to wear over the phone.

I nodded. "Yea."

"Im pregnant!" she yelled.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know it's a shock. But its true. I went to the doctors a few days ago and he confirmed it Bella. You are going to have a sibling!" she said happily

"Wow." I said, not finding words to express how I felt.

"I know Honey. Its going to be greath. But that's not all I wanted to tell you. I actually wanted to ask you something…"

"Oh yea? Uhh...sure. What is it?" I asked still flabbergasted.

"I want you to move back here."

"What?" I asked again, shocked beyond reason.

"Honey, I know you have been getting closer with Charlie, but it would mean so much to Phil and I if you moved back here. I mean you are going to have a brother or sister. And I want you both to be close and that's not really possible if your there and we are here."

"Mom…I cant just move back. What about Charlie?" I said sitting up in alert.

"Oh Honey, he will be fine. I already talked about it with him. He wasn't all happy, but when is he?" she asked sighing. I felt a little offended she was talking bad about him. I was about to speak up, but she cut me off.

"but at least he was supportive. He said it was up to you."

I nodded, processing the information.

"Honey, this would be great. We would finally be a whole family. Please come home Baby" she pleaded.

The thing was, Arizona was no longer my home. But the way my mom was acting made my self preservation crumble.

"Sweetie? So what do you say?"

"I-….I have to decide now?" I asked, my tone rising in pitch.

"Well yea Honey. I was going to go tomorrow to go shopping for some of the baby's room supplies and yours too."

"Oh." I bit my lip. Its like I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"When….When am I moving back?"

"Oh, well I was thinking by the end of the week? I mean, I doubt you have a lot of stuff there, and so it wouldn't take you that long to pack. Plus then you and I can have some girl time shopping before the baby comes."

I sighed. I hated shopping and I wasn't really in the mood for girl time.

"Oh Bella. This is perfect. Im so glad you agreed to come." She said happily.

I got lost in my thoughts for the moment and then froze.

_What did she just say?_

"Oh no-….Mom I didn't say-…."

"Oh Bella honey I have to go. Phil is taking this baby thing seriously. He is signaling for me to get off the phone to rest." She giggled. I felt disgusted with her.

"Love you Honey, see you soon!"

I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye or argue before she hung up.

I sat on my bed, with my phone in my hand stunned.

_I'm leaving._ Was all that could go through my head.

I was about to get up off my bed and run to Charlie when he popped into my room.

"I'm going to bed Bells." He said. He looked at me briefly and caught the stunned look on my face.

He looked at my phone, laptop, and face and put it all together. He sighed and walked into my room.

"She told you huh?" he asked sitting beside me.

I looked off into space and nodded, still processing everything.

"And she is having you move in with her too?" he confirmed.

I still stared off into space, but found my voice.

"Y-y-y-es." I said.

He sighed and got up off my bed.

I tore my gaze away from the wall and looked at him. I noticed how gloomy he looked.

"Ok, well I will swing by after work and pick you up some boxes to pack your stuff in." he said sadly.

"Char-…Dad?" I asked, still stunned.

He looked at me. "I love you." I whispered.

He gave me a small smile. "I love you too. Now get some sleep." He said and shut my door.

I sighed running my hands up and down my face. I threw my napkin out and crawled in bed. I didn't bother changing.

I laid there and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep to wash over me.


	3. Chapter 3

JACOBS POV:

It's been a few days since I imprinted on Bella. 3 day 8 hours and 26 minutes to be exact. I needed to see her badly, but by the time I got home and slept it was back on patrol. I knew I needed to find a way to talk to her, but since Sam has assigned us double patrols I just couldn't.

The fact that she thinks I don't want to be with her kills me inside. I remember her pleading with me and telling me that she's sorry she isn't over that bloodsucker. She was pleading. How heartless am I?

I switched shifts with Embry so I could go see Bella. Embry was the one person I knew I could depend on. He told me to go, and that's what I did.

I ran in my wolf form all the way to the end of the forest of her house. I quickly changed back into my human form and put some shorts on. I looked over at her bedroom window to find it shut and curtains covering the sight to inside her room.

I felt nervous. Her window was shut and covered. That meant she was really hurt. Guilt washed over me and it made me feel beyond nervous. Here I was begging Bella to take me back, explain what I was, and that I imprinted on her. It was a lot to handle, and I was hoping she would forgive me.

I ran up to her front porch. I took a breath and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

BELLA'S POV:

I was up in my room packing. Well trying to pack. I couldn't help but look at the window, and the curtains covering it. I shook my head.

They both didn't want me anymore. It was time to move on.

I sat on my bed. Maybe it was best this way. I was leaving anyways. That way it was a clean break for all of us.

I sighed, getting up off my bed. I promised myself no more pity parties. I have been holding off packing for 3 days.

I thought that maybe Jake would come here by now and tell me he was wrong. But it wasn't him that was wrong, it was me. I was trying to give myself false hope and I was falling for it. I didn't even touch the boxes Charlie brought home the next day, just in case Jake was to show up.

But when I realized he wouldn't, I brought them up into my room and began shoving all of my stuff in them.

I sighed, labeling and taping shut the items from my desk.

I was about half way done when I heard a knock on the door. I was curious who it was.

I turned off my music I was playing while packing and bounced down the stairs.

When I opened the door, I found the person I was least expecting.

"Jake?" I asked stunned. My heart began to flutter.

"Bells." He said relieved.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him, taking in his goddess appearance.

"I needed to see you."

I shook my head. I mustn't have heard correctly.

"What?" I asked lost.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I said."

I sighed. Yup, I heard correctly.

"Can I come in?" he asked with a raised eyebrow at me. I looked behind me and back at him. I moved with the door so I was out of the way and he could enter.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly.

I nodded.

"Bella, about what I said…"

"I heard you loud and clear Jake." I said short.

"I know, but I never meant to hurt you like that."

"Jake, did you come here for something important or just to make me remember something I don't?" I asked. I knew I was being mean, but by him being here it made all of my doubts resurface and the need for his friendship to haunt me.

"I wanted to apologize and take back what I said."

I sucked in a breath, and he looked at me.

I quickly turned around and went into the kitchen.

_Please say he did not just say that. Please tell me he did not just say that!_ I said mentally.

"Bella?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

I looked back slightly and felt as if I couldn't breathe. It was like he was slowly suffocating me with his presence.

The fact that he was being the same old Jake I once knew, the one I once loved made it so much harder to be mad.

I walked over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out another roll of clear packaging tape. I knew I was running out some when I was upstairs, so I thought I would grab it now.

"You cant do this Jake." I whispered not looking at him.I shut the drawer, and put my hands on the rim of the counter, letting my body weight lean against my hands.

I was so glad my bangs hid my eyes because all I could do was shut them, so the tears wouldn't escape.

"Bells, I know what I said. And I messed up bad. Its just that its so complicated!" he said in frustration.

I opened my eyes and blinked away the tears. I turned towards him.

"It doesn't have to be complicated." I stated and looked at him.

He sighed. I waited for a few minutes before the silence became too much.

I was about to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped me. He put his arm out before I could reach the doorway.

"Jake, move." I pleaded.

He didn't. He kept his arm there to block my way

The warmth of his skin on my stomach made butterflies in my stomach to jump.

"How can I tell you this without running away? How can I tell you this when you already know?" he asked softly.

"I won't know till you tell me." I looked at him softly.

"Im a…Im a…." he stuttered.

"Jake!" I said exasperated.

"Im a werewolf." He cried.

I stood there frozen in shock.

He gave me a few seconds to process it.

"What?" I gaped.

"Sam is our Alpha. And he gave me an order to not tell you or have any communication with you unless it was to tell you to go away." He said fast. "Please, believe me Bella. I wanted to tell you. I begged Sam. I mean you already knew about the bloodsuckers!" he said with disgust.

I quickly looked up at him.

"How...?."

"We have a treaty with them." Jake said answering my question.

I nodded and turned back to the doorway.

"Say something Bella." He pleaded.

"I….I cant." I admitted. I pushed through his arm and ran back up the stairs.

"Bella wait!" he said chasing me up.

"Don't." I said turning around sharply at the top stair.

"Im glad you apologized Jake. I really am. I felt as if I was dying without you." I admitted. "But you cant just come back and expect me to be ok with this."

He looked hurt.

"Im fine with you being a werewolf Jake. As a matter of fact, I could care less what you were. And I get why you couldn't tell me. I don't blame you or Sam."

"But…?" Jake asked scared.

"I cant do this with you Jake." I said mentioning our friendship.

Hurt hit his face. "Why Bells? If you forgive me and are fine with me being a werewolf what is stopping you?"

I looked away from him and he sighed.

"Bella, what's with the tape?" he asked looking back at me.

I bit my lip and tears formed in my eyes.

Why does fate have to do this to me? I was fine with moving back. I didn't have anything here for me anyways. I mean I had Charlie, but he understood why I was going. But Jake, I couldn't do it. It made me regret packing. Made me regret thinking he would just give up on me.

I took in a shaky breath. "I'm moving."

I looked up at him. Shock hit his face.

"But..Ch-Charlie didn't say anything….he would have told my dad Bells….and my dad…."

Jake trailed off, and I felt my heart break even more.

"I'm going back to live with Renee." My voice quivering.

"No." Jake whispered shaking his head. "No no no no no." he said crying a little.

"You cant Bells." He said teary eyed at me.

I couldn't stand it. The look on his face. It broke me, completely.

"I…." I was speechless. What was I supposed to say? Sorry? No that word couldn't even cover how it felt.

"I imprinted." Jake stated quickly. My head snapped up to look at him. I quickly brushed away my tears and put on a fake smile.

"That's great Jake!" I said hugging him.

"I bet you and the lucky girl will be great together." I tried to convince him

"See you don't need me to be happy." I said bumping his shoulder with mine. I wiped the remainder of my tears and headed for my room. I set the tape down and looked around my room. I didn't want to think about how my heart ached when he said he just imprinted. Damn that was one lucky girl. I saw him looking back at me.

"Bells, I imprinted. On you."

I froze. Oh shit. He did not just say that.

I turned towards him. "Excuse me?"

Now I knew I heard that wrong. He did not just say he imprinted on me.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hands. He began playing with them while he explained to me.

"When you were leaving after our fight in the rain I turned towards you, and imprinted on you."

"But…" I said shocked once again. I couldn't find words. I thought about that afternoon; replaying it over and over in my head, but still coming up speachless.

"What is going on with this week?" I asked mostly to myself. I pulled my hands out of Jakes and ran them through my hair.

I turned to all of the boxes in my room. I was pretty much packed. I had more than half the room done.

I swallowed and turned back to Jake.

"What does this mean?" I asked in a higher pitch than I thought.

"It means you are the one for me Bells." He stated. This didn't help the guilt I was feeling.

"When you imprint, it's like finding a soul mate for a wolf. Not only does my human side want and need you, but my animalistic side does too."

We looked in each others eyes for a few more minutes.

I finally broke away from his gaze and turned back to the boxes. I stepped away from him and grabbed a box to tape shut with the tape gun.

"Bella." Jake whispered coming closer to me.

"Don't." I begged, getting up to put on the music, I went back to what I was doing.

Jake just sighed and thankfully let me be. He laid on my bed and watched me pack my things into boxes.

I couldn't stop thinking about everything that just happened.

_Jake didn't want me._

_But that was Sam's orders._

_Now im supposed to be the love of his life. Literally._

_How was I supposed to feel about all of this_?

I sighed. All of this thinking was hurting my head.

I was about to move one of the boxes, when Jake came up behind me.

"Here. I got this." He said resting his hands on mine.

My eyes settled on our hands. They felt warm against my skin. I considered them as my comfort and security.

"Thanks." I mumbled and backed away.

He grabbed the box like it was a feather and moved it by the door.

"Jake." I whispered brokenly.

He looked at me and walked over in two quick strides.

I hugged him for dear life and he just held me close.

My arms were wrapped under his arms and came up to grasp his strong shoulders. I buried my head in his muscular neck and cried. He hugged my waist and buried his head in my neck and hair. One of his hands came up to brush the back of my hair. We stood there, just holding onto each other.

The moment felt so raw and emotional. I could barely stand it.

I needed him, so much my heart ached. I know he could feel it too.

"I got you Bells, I'm here. Don't worry baby I got you." He kept whispering over and over.

I let out one last sob before lessening my grip on him.

He looked at me and wiped away my tears. He brought my forehead up to his lips and kissed me softly.

I was about to say something, when I heard the door open. I looked towards my clock and found it was 6 o'clock.

I sighed and looked at Jake.

"Come on." I said dragging his hand in mine.

"Hey Charlie." Jake said slightly smiling towards him while he walked hand in hand with me down the stairs.

Charlie looked up at the both of us with a shocked face. He was just hanging up his jacket and belt when he froze in place, just staring at us wide eyed. I blushed a little and ducked my head.

"Hey dad." I said, still looking down.

"Hey Bells, Jake?" he seemed to question.

Charlie looked at me expectantly.

"Jake stopped by and he was helping me pack." I said with difficulty.

He nodded. "Well it's good to see you Jake."

Before my dad could say more, there was a knock on our door.

Charlie turned around and opened it.

It was Seth.

"Hey Seth" I waved with a smile.

He gave me a small nod and smiled. When he looked at Jake and found our hands entwined his smile got wider, and looked at me happily.

"Yo dude, come on. We have to go……Do stuff." He said unconvincingly.

I hid my laugh and looked back up at Jake.

He looked torn on what to do and where to go.

"Go." I said pushing him off the last stair and towards to Seth.

"But-…"

"I will see you later. Have fun doing….stuff." I said laughing a little. Jake looked at me again with torn eyes. I sighed and pushed him further towards Seth.

Seth smiled at me, and Jake hesitantly let go of my hand when we got closer to the doorway.

"Come on Honey, I will hold you rhand." Seth said in a girl voice.

I bursted out laughing and Jake growled at Seth.

As I was laughing I noticed Jake's growls died when he saw me. I caught him staring and smiling at me.

My laughs quickly died down and I blushed at the attention I was getting from him.

He smiled at me, and was about to say something when suddenly Seth grabbed Jake's hand and started pulling him out.

I thought I heard Seth complain that they were going to be late for patrol, but it didn't seem like Jake cared.

He just dragged Seth back towards the house and gave me a smile.

"See you soon Bells." He said and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Seth was about to whine and pull Jake again, when Jake finally sighed and walked away from me.

I bursted out laughing again when I heard Jake and Seth.

"Ew, dude. Let go of my hand!" Jake practically squealed.

I could just see Seth blushing from a distance. "Sorry man." He mumbled.

I couldn't stop laughing and saw Jake turn around. He waved furiously towards me while walking backwards and I waved back.

I could see his pearly white smile miles away.

Seth gave me a quick wave goodbye and grabbed Jakes ear, pulling him as he continued to wave at me and yell at Seth.

I laughed a little more, watching them go, and then shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

When I turned around I saw my dad in the kitchen watching me from the table with a beer in his hand.

"Bells." He told me in his warning tone.

"I know." I whispered, getting sad.

"You can't be pulling Jake into a relationship if you're leaving Bells."

I sighed biting my lip. "Why not?" I asked avoiding his gaze. I knew the answer, but I just didn't want to believe it.

"You know why Bells. Distant relationships don't always turn out."

"Maybe we will be the kind that will." I said with a hopeful voice. I couldn't stand to look at Charlie's gaze as I began to cook Harry's famous fish fry.

"Bella." Charlie said in that tone again.

"Its not fair dad." I said breaking down while cutting the vegetables.

"I know it's not Bells, Life isn't fair." He concluded.

"I need him dad." I said looking up with tears in my eyes.

Charlie got up from the table and pulled me into a hug.

"I know. I can see it in your eyes." He whispered.

"Why does she have to do this dad?' I asked pathetically.

He pulled me away to look at him. "You don't have to do this Bella. You don't have to go. Your mother can still survive without you, she has Phil and a new baby to look after soon." He claimed.

I swallowed hard. "I have to dad."

He nodded. He gave me one last hug before changing the subject.

"So how much packing did you get done?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started. It's been hell" I said complaining.

He laughed at my agony.

I playfully glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

We ended up talking about non sense while I finished up making dinner. We laughed at everything. From another attempt of Mike Newton trying to ask me out, to some funny cases my dad and Sam have been on. It was a good night. It felt like I was really bonding with him, which made my stomach drop at the fact I was going to be leaving soon.

He helped me clean up the dishes from the table and put them in the sink. I thought he was going to go watch the game, so I put on the music. Instead he dried while I washed.

The song Naturally by Selena Gomez came on and I started dancing a little.

Well, let's just say one thing lead to another and we ended up both dancing crazily throughout the kitchen.

I was laughing so hard the sides of my stomach were killing me.

Dancing Charlie was one of the best things I would ever remember.

He had some funny and embarrassing moves like the shopping cart and turning the butter, but when he spun me around he was pretty decent dancer.

When the song ended, we were both out a breath and laughing heavily.

He lent against the side of the counter.

"This old man needs to go sit down."

I caught my breath a little and then nodded.

"Go, I can finish up here." I said waving him off and turning back to the dishes.

He smiled at me and huffed towards his favorite chair in the family room.

I ended up finishing the dishes in no time; the smile wouldn't come off my face every time I thought about Charlie's dance moves.

After I was done, I told Charlie I was going to take a shower and then head to bed. He nodded to me and told me goodnight.

I grabbed my toiletries from my room and the headed for the bathroom.

I turned on the water and let the steam spread throughout the room.

It made me relax just a little bit.

I stripped of all my clothes and stepped in.

The water was hot on my skin. The little drops shot a warm feeling throughout my body. It made me feel like I never wanted to get out. I grabbed my shampoo and began to scrub it throughout my hair.

After I scrubbed it good, I gently threw my head back and let the water rinse out the sweet smelling shampoo of wild strawberries.

I ran my hands threw my hair to make sure I got out all of the shampoo. I then grabbed my loofah and squirted soap all over it. I scrubbed it between my hands to create white bubbly suds and ran it all over my body.

After I was all slippery and soapy, I stepped into the falling water. I felt the bubbles cascade down my freshly clean body.

I stood there, for a few more minutes, just enjoying the peace and quite. I loved listening to the way the water hit the cold bathroom tile; the way the water sometimes spattered onto my skin with a light touch.

I sighed, and headed back for reality.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

I wrapped a big towel over my body and wiped off the mirror. I used another towel to dry off some of the dripping water from my curly dark brown hair. After I felt that it was good enough, I ran a brush through it. When looking in the mirror, I noticed how the ends of my hair quickly formed its natural curly ends.

I dried it off a little bit more and then changed into my pjs.

When I opened the door, the stream followed me out, making a quick escape from the once stream filled bathroom.

I walked into my room, and headed for my bed. I plopped down and laid on my back looking at the ceiling.

I didn't want to go with Renee, and I knew I had a choice. But she was my mom, and the excitement in her voice made me feel guilty for thinking about how much I didn't want to go. I thought about what it would be like with a new sibling. The age difference was so big; it was going to be weird.

My thoughts then ran over to Jake. I smiled a little, feeling my heart speed up just a tad when he crossed my mind.

I was over joyed that I was his imprint, but in a way I was scared. No, I was more than scared. I was terrified.

To know that you were destined for each other and he would be something more than a friend, whether you like it or not, is a little intimidating.

I mean, I know Jake would never push me into doing something that I didn't want, but that didn't necessarily calm my fears.

But then I thought about him. I thought about everything we have been through together and what it felt to be with him.

I was happy, or at least I felt that way. I looked over to my clock and found it was around 11:30pm. So I hopped off my bed and pulled the covers away. I thought about going to bed, but then I thought of something else-My journal.

I haven't written in it in a while, so I thought why not?

Maybe it would help me figure out what to do and where to go in all of this mess.

I took out my journal from my secret hiding spot and jumped on my bed. I scooted myself putting my back against the headboard and I began to write.

As I was finishing up my entry I heard a small light tapping noise.

At first, I thought I was hearing things, and then I stopped writing and listened. It was coming from my window.

I slowly got up and went over to the window to investigate.

I took a breath, sighing at the curtains that covered it. I pushed them away and looked outside.

There stood a shirtless Jake with pebbles in his hand.

I smiled up at him. I felt like I was the princess, waiting to be rescued, like one of those fairytales.

I unlocked the window and slid it up.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered loudly.

"I wanted to see you." He said smiling up at me.

I smiled back brightly. I felt my heart melt a little.

"Well here I am." I told him teasingly.

His smile widened. "Back up. I'm coming up." He said and then backed up to get a running start.

Within five seconds, he was in my room standing in front of me.

He walked up to me and took me swiftly by the waist.

"Hi" he said looking in my eyes and smiling that goofy Jake smile at me

"Hi." I said smiling back at him. I put my hands on his chest, near his shoulders. He felt so warm and his skin was so smooth.

"I missed you." He told me while giving me kisses the top of my head.

I giggled and squealed. It was ticklish.

"Jake!" I said laughing and squirming in his arms trying to pull away from him.

He just smiled at me, holding me tighter and trying to peck even more kisses on me.

"Jake!" I yelled again, finally getting free. I ran to the other side of the room, trying to get away from Jake.

But Jake didn't make it that easily. He chased me all across the room, following me only a few steps behind.

I jumped over my bed and towards the door. He was about to corner me, when I quickly changed directions and went to run across the bed again.

I laughed and squealed again as he caught me by the waist and swung me around. He plopped me down on the bed and laid his weight on top of me.

"Jake" I said out of breath, smiling up at him.

He was smiling at me; his elbows by my shoulders and his body covering mine.

We were both catching our breaths, staring at each other in the eyes.

I felt a warm tingly sensation just thinking about Jake.

He was perfect- His eyes were the perfect dark brown chocolaty color, and his skin was a nice smooth creamy brown. His arm muscles were flexed close by me which made a blush creep upon my cheeks. His body was a goddess. A very hot sexy goddess.

He must have seen the faint blush, because he gave me a wide shiny white smile.

"What are you blushing at?"

"Nothing." I said moving my head to the other side, biting my lip to stop the smile and blush creeping over me.

"Oh no." he said not giving up.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips on my neck. At first they became sweet little pecks, and then they turned into slow fervent kisses. I pressed my teeth harder against my lip to stop from letting out a moan of pleasure. It felt good-so good I didn't want him to stop. Ever.

Then before I could do anything else, I felt his tongue dart out and swipe a long lick to my neck.

I squealed.

"Jake!" I couldn't stop laughing as he did it again.

"That's gross!" I exclaimed laughing harder.

I tried pushing on his shoulders so I could get up, but he didn't budge.

I felt him smiled against my neck, laughing at my reaction.

"Jake." I whined. He pulled his body back up and I found him looking straight at me

He brushed some of my hair out of my eyes, and let his finger run across my face gently.

I stared at him, letting the moment play its course.

His fingers ran down my forehead, to my temples, to my cheeks, and over my lips.

I noticed how his eyes became so focused on my lips. He circled them lightly one more time before traveling down to my jaw, and then across my neck.

He took in a deep breath, continuing his path, not saying anything.

He traced down my chest, and towards my heart.

That's when I couldn't take it.

"Jake." I pleaded softly.

He looked up at me with dark eyes full of lust and passion.

"Kiss me." I said simply.

I knew it was a loaded command, but I needed him to.

I needed to feel his lips against mine, they way his hand gripped my hip to pull me closer to him.

"Bella…" he said unsure.

"Kiss me." I commanded again, but in a more strong and affirmative tone.

This time, I didn't wait for him to comprehend it. I closed my eyes and lifted my head to press my lips against his.

The kiss was sweet and warm. It was nothing like I had ever felt before.

I pulled back and set my head back against the pillow. When I opened my eyes and looked up at Jake, I saw his eyes were darker than before.

I was about to ask what he was thinking, when his lips pressed forcefully against mine again.

Our bodies rubbed against each other, trying to get closer. The friction wasn't enough. I needed him. The lust between us was on overload.

I pulled an arm free and went to cup the back of his head to bring it closer towards mine.

"Bella." He whispered in the kiss. We continued to kiss with all we had. It was one of those moments where I didn't want to be anywhere else except with him.

After a few more minutes we broke apart. I looked up at him and noticed his lips were plum and pink.

I smiled and chuckled at him. I pushed his shoulder lightly, and he rolled off of me.

I went to go get up and turn off the light, when his big warm arm wrapped around me.

"Hey. Where are you going?" he asked a little nervous.

I looked at him and flashed him a warm smile showing him that he needed to relax.

I didn't regret what I asked of him; I don't think I ever will. I was actually more overjoyed in the fact that he kissed me back.

"To shut off the light." I put my hand over his, rubbing up and down his arm that had a hold on me.

He smiled up at me and slowly let go.

I walked around the bed and shut off the light.

When I shut off the light and began to walk away, I forgot about how dark it was. I must have run into a box or something because I ended up tripping.

"ooof." I exclaimed.

"You ok Bells?" Jake asked concerned.

"yea." I said regaining my footing.

"Come here." He said grabbing me from behind.

"Ahh!" I shrieked with laughter.

He chuckled along with me, and swung me into bed.

He plopped right next to me, and I cuddled with from behind.

I felt him his head lift the pillow and kiss in-between my neck and shoulder.

I giggled and ran my hands over his. I looked back and gave him a smile full of happiness.

I cuddled with him even more, making sure that I was securely locked with him.

The smirk of happiness wouldn't come off of my face as I thought about being here with Jake. I was seriously the luckiest girl alive.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was shining through my windows hitting me directly in the face.

I groaned and rolled over, only to run into a hard warm muscular chest.

I slowly opened one eye and found Jake sleeping peacefully next to me. His arms were still wrapped around my waist, and his body was still close to mine.

I snuggled my head into his chest, and closed my eyes, hoping to fall back asleep.

When I woke up the next time, I found someone playing with my hair.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see a handsome young Quileute playing with my hair.

"Hey." Jake said smirking.

I looked at him, smiling a little, and groaned, cuddling my face deeper into his chest.

I could feel his chuckle run throughout his body, which made me smile and wrap an arm around his body.

I pulled him closer to me and shut my eyes again.

"Well good morning to you too." He said still laughing.

"Mmhmm" I said, not opening my eyes.

He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. "Are we getting up today?" he teased.

"No." I groaned.

This caused him to laugh again, which caused his whole body to shake a little.

"Please Bells, I'm hungry." He whined. And as if on cue, his stomach growled loudly.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I pushed my hair out of my face and then looked up at him.

He flashed me a grin and wagged his eyebrows.

I laughed a little but didn't move.

He slowly bent down and placed his lips on mine.

When he moved away, I still had my eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"Fine." I whined. I pulled the sheets off of us and got up from the bed.

We waited for me by the door, holding his hand out towards me.

I gladly took it and we walk downstairs together.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked smirking.

He looked at me for a moment, deciding whether I was actually asking, or just teasing him.

"Well…" he said rubbing his hands together. "We have burnt toast, or on the wall smoothies, or…" he looked over at me smiling as I laughed.

"We have raw waffles."

I shook my head at the poor selection.

"Sounds yummy. I think I will have…" I teased. I pretended to think by placing my finger on my chin.

"Bella." He whined.

"Ok, fine you big baby." I said scowling and joking at the same time.

I walked to the fridge and began to work. I took out some fruit and ingredients for pancakes.

I gave Jake the job of washing and cutting up the fruit while I mixed together all of the ingredients for the pancakes.

When the batter was nice and smooth, and the griddle was nice and warm, I lifted a scoop of batter and poured it into a nice round circle.

After a few minutes, little tiny bubbles started to surface. As the number of bubbles increased, I knew it was time to flip them.

It was a perfect pancake. The top was a nice even golden brown and looked pretty yummy. I was pretty proud. Usually my pancakes are too white or too dark, but this one was just right. It kind of actually reminded me of the color of Jake's skin.

I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

"What?" Jake asked looking at me with a knife in hand.

"Nothing." I said waving off my thoughts.

I looked over to him and found the fruit was washed but not cut.

"Having problems?" I asked pointing to the piece of fruit on the cutting board.

"No." he said sheepishly.

I watched, waiting for him to cut something, but he just stared down at the cutting board.

"Jake." I said exasperated. "What's the problem?"

"Well…I just…how did you want me to cut it?"

I laughed at him. "it doesn't have to be perfect."

He gave me a weird face and I walked over to him, laughing in the process.

I grabbed the knife and cut randomly.

"Like I said, whatever." I handed back the knife and went back to my pancakes.

After everything was ready, Jake and I sat down.

I sat and stared at Jake as her ate a huge amount of pancakes. I'm guessing at least 10 to 15.

"Everything ok Bells?" he asked me as he went to grab more. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yea. Sorry. Day dreaming."

"About me?" he teased. I blushed and stared at my plate.

He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "No about your intake of food." I murmured.

He stopped laughing, which made me look at him. His eyebrow was raised and I couldn't help but laugh.

We just ate and talked happily the rest of breakfast. Jake caught me up on the pack and I listened with eagerness.

Some of the pack was upset with me for being with Jake, but Jake said he didn't care. He said they can say or do whatever they want, but none of that matters. I smiled at him. He was amazing but the nagging feeling of hurt crashed over me.

Everything was happening so fast, and I felt like I didn't have any time to think all of this through.

"Bells? You ok?" he asked, watching my face.

I looked up from my plate and just stared into his eyes. _Was I ok?_

I shook my head and felt the pool of tears form in my eyes.

Jake was just about to say something when he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

He looked at me one last time before sighing and answering his phone.

I didn't bother listening to the conversation; I just went back to thinking. _Was I going to move? Or Stay? What's the next move? Do Jake and I have a future?_

Just as Jake snapped his phone shut, I shook out of my reverie.

"I have to go." Jake said looking at me closely.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. Jake stared at me for a couple more seconds before getting up.

I slid my chair out and walked him to the door; neither of us talking.

Just as Jake was about to walk out, he turned to me. "Did you want help with the dishes? I don't mind staying late. Sam can go shove a stick up his a-…"

"no." I said while looking at the door knob.

"Thanks anyways." I said looking up at his face, but not meeting his eyes.

"I'm just going to do the dishes and maybe finish some…stuff" I said, not wanting to mention packing. I sighed. _Where did we even stand on that situation?_

"Oh, ok. Well if you need anything, I will have my cell phone on me ok?" he said while brushing my hair away from my face.

I diverted my eyes away from his and nodded. "Thanks Jake. I will see you later." I said and backed away from his touch.

I knew that hurt crossed his face. My action of moving away from his touch was even hurtful to me, but I felt like I needed space and him being all nice and warm was not helping.

"Yea, see you Bells."

He looked at me one last time and walked out the door.

Right when the door shut, I leaned against it and let out a breath I had been holding.

_What was I going to do?_

-JACOBS POV-

Today was probably one of the happiest mornings of my life. I got to wake up to the one and only Bella Swan.

Everything was going perfectly. We made breakfast together and talked about nonsense. It was…normal. Or well as close to normal as it will ever be.

I told her about the pack and Sam and everything that was going on. I watched as her facial expressions changed to happy to sad to excited as I told her about these past few weeks.

Then, I watched as her face was full of sadness. It was like this downcast spread across her face. And then the panic. Her eyes went from side to side and I heard her heart race.

"Bells? You ok?" I asked, trying not to sound anxious or scared.

_What could be going through her head? Did she not want to be my imprint?_

My heart was breaking as she looked into my eyes with tears forming in hers. I watched as she could only shake her head in silence. Just as I was about to say something, my cell phone rang.

I silently cursed under my breath._ The guys just had great timing._

I gave her one last quick glance before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I answered, still staring at Bella. She seemed to be out of it, or in her own world.

"Jake, where are you? You have shift today." Sam said in a alpha tone.

I sighed and broke my eyes away from Bella. "Sorry Sam. I totally forgot. I was here, spending some time with Bella and I-…"

"Look Jake, I know she is your imprint and I have no problem with her. I think she is a great girl even though she used to hang out with leeches. But you can't just miss your shifts like this Jake. Its not fair to-…"

"The guys, I know." I said wiping a hand over my face. This speech Sam gave every time someone missed shift for their imprint was really getting old.

"Look, I will cover the next one. What time does it start?"

"In about 5 minutes. The woods behind your house. Don't be late." Sam commanded.

I sighed. "Alright. I will be there," I said and hung up.

I looked at Bella and saw her just blankly staring at me.

"I have to go."

She nodded and silently walked me to the door.

It was odd. For the first time I didn't know what to say or how to approach her. She seemed almost…fragile.

As I got to the door, I quickly turned around to face her.

"Did you want help with the dishes? I don't mind staying late. Sam can go shove a stick up his a-…"

"No." she cut me off staring at the doorknob like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I felt my heart drop a tad and nodded.

She wouldn't look at me, and we both knew it.

She gave me some lame excuse about doing some things and all I could do was nod again. I told her I would have my cell on me if she needed anything, but it didn't look like she cared. It was like she was on autopilot.

I felt my heart break a little more when she backed away from my touch and said she would see me later.

When the door shut, I slowly walked off the porch and headed into the woods. I stripped off my shorts and ran wolf.

The images of today played though my head like a film strip.

_What was going on?_

_Was she upset about everything I told her with the pack? Was it too much?_

**Jake**- Sam said in my head.

I rolled my eyes and kept running.

**I'm coming. Be there in a minute**- Jake

I huffed. I wanted peace. No. I wanted to figure out what was wrong with my Bella.

**Your Bella? **- Sam pointed out.

**I growled slightly. Shut up Sam**- Jake

I came into the woods behind my house and found a large black wolf waiting for me.

**No more being late to shifts**. - Samwarned.

Yea yea. -I huffed wandering the woods and playing the scene of Bella in my head again.

-BELLAS POV-

After I finished washing the dishes, I knew what I needed to do. I walked up the stairs and to my room, grabbing my phone off the desk and plopping in my bed.

I smiled as I thought about Jake. This morning was perfect. Probably one of the best moments of my life.

Then I thought about his face when I pulled away from his touch. It hurt me and I knew it hurt him.

Guilt washed over me but I pushed it aside. Right now, I needed to call Renee and say I wasn't coming. I was going to stay with Jake. I needed him, just like he needed me.

I typed in her number and let the phone ring.

**Ring Ring. Ring Ring.**

My nerves started to get the best of me as I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" my mom's voice chimed.

"Mom." I said relieved.

"Oh Bella! Honey! How are you?" she asked happily.

"Good. I mean great. How are you?" I asked as I thought of Jake.

"Oh just peachy! I can't wait for you to move out here. I can't wait to show you everything. We are finishing up the baby's room and then we can do your room. Everything is coming together marvelously!..."

"Mom." I said trying to stop her rant of everything. I sighed as she kept going on and on.

The more she talked, the guiltier I felt.

"Mom!" I yelled this time.

"What? Bella? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Just as I was about to respond, she cut me off.

"Oh are you having problems with the ticket for your flight? Is Charlie not buying you something you need? Ugh, that man! I told him to get you things that you would need to pack and he just doesn't listen does he?" she said picking on him.

I felt anger curse through my veins as she talked about Charlie.

Gosh, I knew they are separated, but this is my dad she is talking about.

"No. It's not Charlie. He didn't do anything. And he is listening to your directions. So can you just cut the man some slack?" I said kind of harsh.

"Oh." Was all she said.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just this whole packing thing is getting me anxious and it's really stressful."

"Oh Bella, honey. Don't worry. It will get better. Once you get here and get all settled in, it will be fine." She claimed easily.

I bit my lip. How was I supposed to respond to this?

"Mom, I want-…I want to-…"

"Oh, Bella! I'm sorry honey, but I have to go. We will talk more when you get here ok? And whatever you want, I'm sure Charlie or I can get for you ok? I will see you soon! Love you!" she said and hung up.

I sighed once again and stared at the phone.

I want Jake. I want to stay. Both of those things you can't buy or get for me.

Tears fell through my eyes as I closed the phone.

I was stupid to think Renee would even listen to anything I would say. And I was even more stupid to think I would stay here with Jake.

There was a knock on my door and I looked up to see Charlie.

"Dad." I croaked, wiping my tears.

He sighed and walked into my room.

He sat beside me on my bed, with his uniform still on.

"She wouldn't listen to what you had to say would she?" he guessed.

I let out a small laugh and nodded, wiping away the falling tears.

He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I can't just leave Jake Dad. I need him." I whispered pathetically.

"Bella, I can't tell you what to do, or how to act. But I know that boy loves you, and I'm starting to see how much you love him."

I stayed silent in his arms as he continued. "It's different than just a teen love with you two. I can see how you make each other happy and how you both believe in each other so much."

He sighed and rubbed my arm up and down. "Like I said Bella, I can't tell you what to do, or how to act. But I don't think you should let each other go either."

I closed my eyes as the hurt in my chest increased. Charlie just kept hugging me and kissing my head as I sat there crying in her daddy's arms.

-JACOBS POV-

Shift was almost over, thank heavens. I still couldn't figure out what was going on with Bella, but I figured she just needed some space and some time to adjust. Maybe I would go talk to her later.

I nodded. Yea, I would just go home, shower and head over there.

**Hey. I'm here to take your shift** – Leah said happily.

**Thanks**- I mumbled and thought about Bella.

**Give her some space**. - Leah said.

I raised an eyebrow. Leah was usually not the kind of girl to give advice. As a matter of fact, she was not the kind of girl that was nice.

**Thanks**. - Leah said ignoring the comment.

**Look, you and I and the rest of the pack know I don't like your relationship with Bella the bloodsucker friend**.- Leah

I cut her off with a growl.

**Chill**.- she said and then continued with narrow eyes at me.

**But I can see how happy and carefree she makes you. With this being said, she makes you not as a big pain in the ass as usual. So I have to give her props for that**.-Leah.

**So what are you saying I should do?** - I asked.

**Go with your first plan. Give her a little more time to cool off and then talk to her.-** Leah

I nodded. **Thanks Leah**- Jake

**Yea yea, whatever**. - Leah

I shifted back into human form and slipped on my shorts. I walked back to the house, forming a plan in my head of what I was going to say and do.

"Jake. Everything ok?" dad asked me as I made my down the hall.

"What? Yea, its just something going on with Bella." I said.

"What happened? Is she ok?" He asked with concern. Bella was like a daughter to him.

"Yea, I mean I think so. Everything was fine when we had breakfast this morning. And then she just got…upset." I said while rubbing the back on my head with my hand.

"Upset how?"

"She was sad. And then she looked…panicked." I said with a twisted face.

"Well, your going over there later?"

I nodded. "Yea, right after I take a shower and change."

"alright." He nodded to me and began wheeling his way into the living room.

I began walking down to the bathroom again when I heard my dad's voice again.

"She forgave you though, right?" he asked me.

Just as I was about to answer that obvious question I stopped. _Of course! The whole moving situation._

"Jake? She forgave you right?" he asked rolling himself in the hallway to look at me.

"Yea. She did, but…look. I have to go over there and talk to her after I shower. But thank you. I think I figured it out." I said and ran to quickly shower.

The last thing I heard before stepping into the shower was my dad laugh and mumbling 'yea yea'.


	6. Chapter 6

-JACOBS POV-

As I was showering, I felt this aching hurt in my chest. I leaned a hand against the shower wall and closed my eyes under the hot water.

_What was happening?_

I felt the ache begin to burn and spread throughout my chest.

_Bella_. I thought.

I quickly jumped out of the shower and changed into a black shirt and a pair of shorts.

I raced out the door, passing my dad with a concerned look.

Without a second thought, I ran through the woods as fast as I could.

The aching pain in my chest wouldn't let up and I knew Bella was hurting.

-BELLAS POV-

After I calmed down a little, Charlie left and let me be by myself. He said he was going to run to some stores to make sure I would have everything I needed.

I wallowed in self pity a little longer before getting ready for bed. I put on a large, baggy white sleeve shirt and some black comfy shorts. I kept my window open, letting the cool draft that swept in try and calm me down while I tried to finish packing.

It was only minutes later after I finished packing (not even a box) that I started tearing up again.

_Stop it. Stop crying!_ I kept telling myself. I felt so angry and hurt that I threw the tape gun at the wall and sat on the floor leaning against my bed crying.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask.

I quickly turned around and got up shocked. There stood Jake, in the middle of the room, panting for air.

"Jake?" I croaked out while trying to wipe my tears. It was like he saw through the mask I tried to put up. He took two large steps and there he was right in front of me.

I had to tilt my head to look up to him. My heart was pounding a mile a minute as Jake looked deep into my soul. I could feel another clump in my throat as I tried not to cry.

Jake must have sensed it because he suddenly wrapped his arm around me and hugged me tight.

We stood there for what felt like hours holding each other. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go.

I leaned into his hard muscular chest and breathed in his deep woodsy smell. I felt my body lean into his touch as I buried my head into his shoulder.

I listened as he whispered soft soothing words. He would tell me everything would be ok, and he would never leave me. And as much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't. Everything was going to change; it was going to be different. It wouldn't be ok because I wouldn't be seeing him everyday. I wouldn't have the perfect wake up in the morning and I wouldn't get to snuggle with him when I need him the most. Nothing would be ok and we both knew it.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered after a while, not breaking the hug.

"I- I felt you. It hurt. A lot. Bella, tell me what's going on, please?" he begged trying to pull away to look at me.

But I didn't move. All I could do was to shake my head as I buried it further into him and hold back another round of tears.

"Bella, please. Tell me what's going on. I can help you. We can work this out. Together." He said softly.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, just absorbing the moment and his words.

_Together._

I felt him smooth my hair and I pulled my head back slightly. I couldn't face his eyes. I knew if I did, I would just break down all over again, so I rested my forehead against that muscular, tan chest I loved and would miss so much.

A couple of minutes later, I took in a deep breath and began the dreadful conversation.

"I leave in three days Jake."

I briefly looked up into his eyes and saw hurt written all over his face. I couldn't stand the look. It was suffocating.

I quickly pulled away from him and knelt over by the wall to get my tape gun. When I stood back up, I saw an indent in my wall from where I through the stupid thing. I ran my fingers over it lightly and sighed.

_Great. Just great._

"Bella?" he whispered.

I slowly turned around and looked at the floor. "What are we doing Jake? I mean really, I'm leaving soon and this is just going to be a huge mess and-"

"I don't care." Jake said with a harsh tone in his voice. I looked up at him startled and he calmed down.

He walked towards me and took my hands in his. "I don't care if it will be a huge mess and I don't care that you have to leave. We will figure something out to make you stay." He said with a little bit of hope in his voice.

I shook my head and pulled my hands away. "You don't get it."

"Get what?" he asked, now hurt and confused.

"I'm leaving. In 3 whole days Jake. Leaving as not coming back for a long time. And starting a relationship? Jake, we can't do it. They don't work."

"Bella, I'm sure we can figure something out." He said trying to calm me down.

I huffed in frustration. "No. There is nothing to figure out or solve. I'm going. I'm leaving."

"Bella, it sounds like you want to go. You don't right? I mean you want to stay here with me right?" he asked, partially scared and settling on the edge of my bed.

I sighed and sat down next to him. "No, I don't want to go Jake. I DO want to stay here. But I can't." I whispered.

"Bella, I'm sure we can just talk to Renee and-…" he said. I could feel him getting anxious.

"No. we can't." I said sadly to him with my head bowed.

"Why not?" Jake asked getting frustrated.

He got up from the bed and brushed a hand through his hair. "Why can't we call your mom and tell her the situation. What is wrong with just telling her that you want to stay here?" he yelled.

"Because I already tried!" I yelled back. I got up off the bed and stood right in his face, or at least as close to his face I could get.

"I tried that when you were out! And she didn't do shit! I could barely get a word in!" I yelled.

I let out a breath and ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm down.

"And you know what she said? She told me how excited she was to see me, and she couldn't wait till I lived with her." I said my voice thick with tears.

"She wants one big happy family Jake." I sat down on the edge of the mattress again and looked at my feet.

Within seconds I saw Jake kneel down by my knees and tilt my head to look at him.

"And what do you want Bella?" he asked in a soft tone.

"I want to be happy. I want to feel like I have a purpose, a belonging. I want to stop feeling like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders"

"And I want to do something for myself for once." I said in such a soft tone, I didn't even know if Jake heard it.

"Then tell Renee that, baby." He said handing me the phone.

I let a tear roll down my cheek and looked at him. "I cant Jake. Its stupid to even think she would let me stay, let alone listen."

"Bella, it's worth a shot." He said grasping at the little hope we had.

I shook my head and put my hand on his cheek. "It's not Jake. I have to go, no matter how selfish she is being."

I felt my body slump with tiredness and dragged Jake with me to cuddle in my bed.

I pulled back the covers as he went to turn off the light.

The room went dark except for the light of the moon that shined through my window and created a dark shadow across my belongings.

Jake wrapped his arm around me as I laid with my back against our chest.

"I love you Jake." I whispered softly, hugging his hands in my grasp.

"Love you more Bells." He said back and kissed my head.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard Jake talking to me. "What about us Bella? What's going to happen to us?"

I craned my neck back to look at him and kissed his jaw.

"Let's just worry about it tomorrow ok? Can we just enjoy tonight? Or the rest we have of it I should say." I turned my body and snuggled into his warm chest.

I felt his arm pull my body closer to his as he took a big whiff of my hair.

"Please don't leave me." Was the last thing I heard before I slipped into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

-JACOBS POV-

It was barely morning. In fact, when I woke up, the sun was just starting to rise. I looked over to the sleeping girl that lay beside me and smiled happily. The way the sun reflected off her skin made her look like a Quileute. And the way her body was positioned next to mine made me feel like the world went calm and silent.

I brushed a strand of hair that lay across her face, over and behind her ear. I felt her twitch beside me and I froze. She turned her body so her face was now buried in my chest.

I smiled bright as I heard her murmur my name. I wrapped my arm around her lower back and held her tight against me.

This is how it should be. Bella and I; together forever. I thought about her moving away with her mom and my heart clutched together with hurt. _She couldn't do this. Would it even be possible?_ I made a mental note to talk to Sam about this.

I felt my eyelids start to droop and my body's need for more sleep. But before I closed my eyes, I reached my head down and whispered in Bella's ear, "I love you."

-BELLAS POV-

It was around 10:30 my eyes fluttered open and was met with brightness. Luckily, there was a huge tan muscular chest to help shield me from most of the light. I looked up and smiled as I found Jake still sleeping, with his head rested above mine.

I smiled and lightly ran a hand down his chest. I laughed lightly as the muscles contracted at my touch. As I laid there in silence I thought about what I loved about Jake. _Well, definitely his body._ I thought to myself. _And his smile, and sense of humor._

And as I thought harder, it made me realize even more how much I was in love with him. _The way he kisses me. How his lips wrap around mine with a sense of urgency yet delicateness. And the way he pulls me to him. His strong arms that drag me to that perfect body of his. Or the way he stares at me. Yes. The way he watches me when he thinks I'm not looking. Its like a look that makes me think that I am everything in the world to him._

I ran a finger over his forehead and down to his cheek. I was startled a little when my bedroom door opened up and there stood my dad.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Hey, I didn't know if you or Jake would be awake." He said whispering.

I raised an eyebrow at how cool he was about the whole Jake sleeping in my bed situation.

"Bells, I saw you two sleeping in the same bed this morning when I got up for my morning coffee. Plus, I had a few hours to deal with a boy in your bed." He said pointedly.

I blushed and murmured a soft apology to him.

"It's fine Bells, but next time when I am out and you are upset, could you leave me a note or something so I don't go and pop a vessel?" he joked.

"Yea, sorry Dad."

"Alright. Well I just wanted to say I was going out fishing with Billy and Harry for the day, so I won't be home for dinner. Oh. And lock up when I leave"

I nodded. "Ok, well, I'm getting up now anyways, so I will walk you out and then lock up."

I slowly and carefully removed my legs out from under the covers and walked down the stairs softly with my dad.

"Have fun!" I whispered as he walked out. He raised a hand and waved at me before getting into his car and taking off.

I padded off to the kitchen in search for coffee. I had a little bit of the chills from not being with Jake (aka, my personal heater).

I smiled sleepily as I found the coffee machine already on and a half a pot still left in the container for me.

I grabbed a mug and poured the hot brown liquid into my cup. I sipped it carefully and slowly, making sure not to burn my tongue in the process while sitting down at the table.

For who knows how long, I stared outside, just thinking about everything.

I had about 2 days left till I left. Meaning not tomorrow, but the next day.

I sighed. _This is not exactly how I planned out my future_. Then, I shook my head.

_Stop being selfish. This is going to be your little step-sibling for heavens sakes! You need to go._

"Bella?" a tired voice asked me from behind.

I jumped and turned around, only to find Jake standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." I let my heart clam down before taking a sip of my coffee.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, still rubbing his eyes and taking a seat across from me.

"I don't know. Just couldn't sleep I guess. Plus Charlie came and told me he was leaving to go fishing with your dad and Harry today."

"Mmm." He said still half asleep.

"Jake, why don't you go back to bed? It's still early."

"No, I'm good." He told me while rubbing his hands over his face.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the coffee pot, pouring him a cup.

"Here" I said handing him the warm mug. He accepted it gratefully, taking a huge swig and giving me a slight smile.

I sat back down and stared out the window for a while before hearing our stomachs growl.

I stood up and made my way around the kitchen, finding something to make.

It ended up being sandwiches, but there weren't many.

I passed Jake about 6 of them and sat down with one. We ate in silence; both of us glancing at each other.

After Jake and I finished I grabbed his plate and washed the dishes. I was expecting to dry as I washed, but found him standing up shifting his weight from foot to foot looking at the ground.

"I'm going to go to Sam's for a little. But I will be back soon and we can do something." He mumbled.

I swallowed hard, taking a quick glance at him before going back to the dishes.

"That's fine. I have to go grocery shopping and get some other things done."

He nodded and then kissed me on the top of the head.

"I will be back as soon as possible. And then we are going to talk."

"About what?" I asked nervously.

"Everything. About last night, and this morning, and…our future."

I felt my heart pound against my chest as he said the word 'future'. I swallowed the lump in my throat and ignored the knot in my stomach.

"Sure, I will umm…see you later then." I said, not looking towards the door.

I hear Jake sigh and walk out the door. "Yea, see you then."

Right when the door closed, I turned around and let out the breath I had been holding.

_This is not going to be good. _I sighed, not thinking of a way to get out of this whole 'talk' thing later tonight.

I hurrily finished the dishes and began rummaging through the kitchen, looking for the items we needed from the store.

After I thought I had everything, I quickly changed and headed out the door with my list in hands.

-JAKES POV-

I walked out the door, not knowing what to do. I felt a nagging ache in my heart as I thought about not saying goodbye and I love you to Bells properly.

I knew everything was taking a toll on her and she was upset about the future, but every time I said 'future' her face would curl up almost into a cringe.

_Did she not want to spend it with me? Was something else wrong?_

I quickly phased and headed over to Sam's. I ran my thoughts over what has happened ever since the day I imprinted on her. As they hit the near present my heart dropped.

Not being with Bella. Is that even possible?

It still hadn't hit me she was actually going to leave. And I don't think it ever will.

**Bella's leaving?**- Quil

**What?-** Seth

**Dude, she can't just leave**- Embry

**Yea, she would have told us for sure**- Jared

**Is Sam still at his house?** - I asked, ignoring their pestering thoughts

**Yea, but dude, is she really going**? - Quil asked

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gave a wolfy nod.

**Yea, she is**- Jake

**Hey guys. Shift change-** Leah

**Man, we messed up-** Embry

**Maybe we should go apologize**- Seth

**What's going on?-** Leah

**Bella's moving** –Quil

**Isn't she your imprint? Is that even possible? -** Leah

**I-I don't know. I need to talk to Sam. I will see you guys later-** Jake

I quickly phased and put some shorts on before walking to Sam and Emily's.

"Sam? Emily?" I shouted as I walked through the house.

"Jake" Emily said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Ems" I said hugging her.

"Ha-ha, Jake, what are you doing here?" she giggled.

"Looking for Sam. Is he here?"

"No, he went to the grocery store to pick up some food for our next bon fire…or well even dinner." She laughed.

I laughed along with her. With our intakes of food I bet we made grocery trips at least three times a week.

"You can sit down if you like. I don't have much to eat but I think I have a few of my muffins left." She said walking around the kitchen for food.

"Sure, thanks Ems."

"So what's going on Jake?" she asked while taking a seat.

I sighed and played with my muffin.

"You don't have to tell me Jake."

"No, I mean. Yes. Ugh, Bella is moving." I struggled and put my head in my hands.

"Oh, when? With who? Where?"

"She moving back with Renee, her mom, in Florida."

"I thought she was from Phoenix?" Emily asked confused.

"She is, but her step father Phil is a minor league baseball player and I guess they settled down in Florida"

"Why is she moving? I thought you two were happy. Did something happen?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. The day I imprinted on her, she came to try and help me, or see why I was ignoring her. And I didn't have time to see her after I imprinted, and then when I saw her she was…beautiful. But then she told me that she was moving and it's been something we have avoided talking about ever since. No, I mean, we have talked about it, but we always get mad or it's never…it's never just talking."

"Why not?" she asked kindly.

"Because our emotions get the best of us, and…I just cant take it if she was to leave."

"Who was to leave?" a manly voice asked.

"Sam." I huffed in relief as he stood in the front way with groceries in hand

"Hey babe." Emily said, kissing him and taking some of the groceries.

"What's going on Jake?" Sam asked, pulling out a seat next to me.

I looked at him and felt like breaking down in tears.

"Bella's moving." Emily said sympathetically.

"Oh." Sam said, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Is-Is it possible to…to even…" I struggled.

"I don't know Jake. Nobody's imprint has ever moved away."

I swallowed the clump in my throat and felt like sobbing.

"Look Jake, we will figure this out ok?" Sam said positively.

"Talk to Bella, Jake. I bet she is just as emotional about this situation as you are." Emily advised, sitting down and putting a hand on top of mine.

I nodded my head and stood up.

"Thanks Emily." I said giving her a hug.

"Don't worry Jake. We will figure this out. I promise." Sam said, slapping a hand on my back.

"Thanks Sam. I will see you guys later." I said and walked out the door back to Bella.

-BELLAS POV-

I got back from the grocery store and put away all the food. I sighed and realized the only thing left to do was to finish packing.

I let out a breath, feeling overwhelmed. I was going to cry. Tears slipped from my eyes and I let out a sob.

_Pull it together Bella!_ I yelled at myself over and over. When I finally got a grip, I wiped my tears and headed upstairs.

I put on some music and pushed away my thoughts of life. My only concentration was only on packing now.

I don't know if it was minutes or hours that I finally took a break and heard a tap.

I looked up and went to go turn down my music.

_What was that?_

I waited and listened again as I heard it. I looked around my room and found it was pebbles being thrown at my window.

"Jake?" I asked, looking down to him.

"Bella, watch out, I'm coming up." He told me and then made his way up to my room.

"What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in long time. Hope this makes up for it!**_

"What are you doing here?" I asked with concern.

"I just…" he looked around my room and found it empty. Really empty.

"Its really going to happen isn't it?" he asked me, without actually looking at me. I felt tears pool in my eyes and I tried my hardest to swallow them back.

"Yea. It is."

Jake turned around and saw the tears escape my eyes. He took two big steps and wrapped me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Bella, Bella, its ok. Its ok sweetie. Relax. Breathe" he said in a soft comforting tone.

We stayed there, standing in the middle of my room till I calmed myself down. He rubbed his hands up and down my back and sometimes ran it through my hair.

Being so close to him was intoxicating. It was like a bittersweet moment of want and desire.

I truly did want to stay with him, but I knew I couldn't. My family needed me. My mom needed me.

I backed away and wiped a tear.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"We are going to get through this ok?" he said, bringing us face to face.

I nodded and looked to the window. I didn't want to start crying again.

"So how's the packing going?" he asked.

I let out a laugh, out of all the things he could say or ask he's choosing packing?

"It's good. I'm practically done."

He nodded and then silence fell over us again.

"Are we going to talk about everything that's going to happen?" I asked him.

He sighed and moved to sit on the bed.

"I don't know Bella, what are we even doing?"

I walked over to sit next to him. "Good question."

Biting my lip, I looked over at his troubled face. "What are we going to do about this whole imprinting thing? I mean how does it work? Are you and I going to be in pain a lot or something?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I went over to talk to Sam, and he said he would ask the elders because he didn't know either. No one's imprint has ever left before."

I nodded, feeling a huge pit grow in my stomach. This was not going good. We sat in silence for a while till I couldn't take it any longer.

"Jake, can we just…can we just forget about the whole moving thing right now? I just want to spend some time with you without feeling like it would be the last time I would ever see you." I whispered.

He looked at me and bumped his shoulder with mine.

"It's not the last, I promise." He told me with a semi smile.

I nodded and tried my hardest to smile back happily.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Huh?' I questioned, breaking out my thoughts.

Jake let out a laugh and kissed the side of my head.

"You wanted to spend time together, so what should we do?"

I nodded, understanding what we were talking about.

"Hmm…" I voiced as I put away some last minute things in my room.

"Diner?" I asked while checking the time and grabbing a jacket.

"Perfect." He told me and walked over to me to give me a kiss.

After his warm lips battled with mine, he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you."

My smile brightened to my whole face and I couldn't help but feel giddy.

I stood on my tip toes and put my lips to his ear.

"I love you too." I whispered. I felt a shiver run down his body and smiled.

Playing the evil moves of a girlfriend, I laid a hot sexy kiss on his cheek and nipped his ear; then ran away laughing and giggling.

I heard a small playful growl come out of Jake's lips as I descended the stairs. As I tried running away, I watched behind me as he caught up, scooped me up in his arms.

I squealed as he swung me around in the air and laughed when he started to tickle my stomach.

"Jake!" I laughed as he tickled and carried me to the couch.

"J-…a….k…e…!" I laughed breathlessly. He had his legs wrapped around my hips and was tickling me till I couldn't breathe.

After a few minutes of hysterics, he finally slowed down.

"Say it again." He commanded.

I smiled slyly, knowing what he wanted.

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

He gave my sides a tickle again and I giggled.

"Say it." He said with those chocolaty eyes.

"I love you." I told him feeling slightly shy.

A grin spread his face and he brought his head down, putting his lips on mine, kissing me hard.

When we pulled away, we were both breathless.

"Dinner now?" I asked.

Jake looked at our position and smirked again.

"Nah, I think I like it right here." He told me and bent down to kiss me again.

We made out on the couch for a while, just enjoying this time and the feeling of each other.

Somehow when we tried moving to get more comfy, we both tumbled down to the floor holding each other, and laughing in hysterics.

We continued to kiss each other for a while, both fighting for dominance. When I finally got on top of him, I kissed him hard and then broke away.

"We should get to the diner." I panted. He squeezed my hips and brought me down for another mind blowing kiss.

"It's either that or facing Charlie in this very odd position." I told Jake through the kiss.

He broke away and looked at me.

"Let's go." He said in confirmation as he tapped my hip to get off of him.

I smirked and stood up while lending him a hand.

"Thought so." I teased as we walked out the door hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake and I sat in the diner just talking and laughing when his cell phone rang. While he talked to whoever it was, I stared at the menu and thought of everything. I have 2 days. 2 days left of this-…left of freedom…left with Jake.

"Bella?" Jake questioned.

I broke out of my sad thoughts and looked at him.

"You ok?' he asked watching me carefully.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

His eyes narrowed but he let the lie slide none the less.

"Well that was Sam. He said he talked with the elders and they want to see us."

"us." I said trying to confirm what he just said.

"Yes, us. Are you ok with that?" he asked still looking at me worried.

"Yea, that's fine. I just…yea. When are we going?"

"Well, I told Sam we were out to eat right now, so I am supposed to bring you by right after we are done here."

"Right." I said taking a breath.

"Bella, what's going on? You don't have to go there with me. I can just tell them you weren't feeling well and-…"

"No, it's ok. I wanna come. I need to hear what they have to say. We both do." I told him sadly.

We ate in silence and I noticed how Jake kept looking at me. I didn't know what to say or do. I felt somewhat sad and quite empty. We paid for the bill and were out of there.

"Alright." Jake said grabbing my arm as we got outside.

"I can't take it anymore. What's wrong?" he pleaded with me.

"Nothing" I said softly and tried to keep walking. Unfortunately, Jake is stronger. He stayed with his feet planted on the ground and his hand around my wrist.

"Bella." He said in a knowing tone.

I sighed and looked down at the gravel ground.

"Did you know I have two days? Two days to be here-…to get ready to leave…to- to be with you." I whispered.

Jake sighed heavily and brought me to him.

"We are not letting go of each other. I promise you." He laid his chin on top of my head and hugged me close.

"I don't want things to change Jake." I admitted.

"I know either do i." he said kissing my head.

As my head laid against his firm chest, I traced patterns near his shoulder. It served as a calming distraction. His strong heartbeat drowned out all my doubting thoughts and his warmth of the body made me feel safe.

"Do you think we will be strong enough?" I questioned out loud to him.

Jake sucked in a breath and I pulled away a bit to look at him.

"Will we be strong enough to make this work?" I asked again.

Jake's eyes searched mine for a second and then he kissed me swiftly.

"I'm not giving up on you. I never will." He whispered to me as our foreheads met.

I nodded and smiled a bit.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too Bella Swan."

From there, we got into the car and drove down to the reservation to meet the elders. I knew little about them. I knew they told the tribal stories and Jake's dad was one of them, but I didn't know what else to expect.

Were they going to be mad that I was leaving? Was everyone going to be there? What if they gave us bad news?

"Stop" Jake commanded.

"What?" I questioned to him.

"You're doing it again. Thinking too much." He said and squeezed my hand.

"How do you know?" I asked, smiling down at our entwined hands.

"Because I can tell. You get this certain expression on your face." He said looking away from the road to me.

"Hmm… I will have to fix that." I commented to myself with a smile.

My smile grew as Jake squeezed my hand a little harder telling me didn't find my joke to be funny.

The car slowed down and my heart began to race a bit. We were here.

Jake and I got out of the car and he immediately entwined our hands.

His touch made me calm a bit and I took in a deep breath.

The council was sitting around the bon fire just deep in their own thoughts. Jake cleared his throat and they all looked up.

"Please sit." Billy said.

"Now just to make sure we have this correct, Bella, you are moving yes?" One of the council members asked.

"Yes, back with my mom to Arizona." I said shakily.

"And Jacob, you have imprinted on Bella here yes?" he asked again.

"Yes I have." Jake said with a smile.

I let out a laugh and I could feel the blush hit my cheeks.

"Well here are our thoughts." The man said.

Harry cleared his throat and he suddenly took over.

"This has never happened before." He admitted.

Jake and I shook our heads and waited to see what they had to say.

"So our guess of what will happen is as good as yours." Harry said carefully.

"What we suspect is that it is going to be hard, especially since the imprint is so fresh." Billy said.

"But knowing you two, I think you will be able to overcome this. Jacob, after Bella leaves, I want you to come to me with updates. How you feel and if anything has changed."

Jake nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Bella, you too- If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I would like you to write or keep us updated somehow on how everything is progressing."

"Of course." I said.

"I know both of you are worried, but I'm sure everything will turn out to be just fine. You are both strong and meant to take this course in life." Billy said reassuring.

I nodded and felt somewhat uplifted. Billy was right. Jake and I had overcome a lot.

We were dismissed from the meeting a little while after. Our entwined hands swayed between us as we walked back to the car. We didn't really talk much as Jake drove us home. I think we both needed to just let our thoughts gather.

Jake walked me up to the front door and hugged me tight.

"Meet you upstairs in a few." He smirked.

I let out a laugh and smiled brightly.

"Alright. See you soon."

I kissed him quickly and then walked inside.

"Hey dad, I'm home." I called out while hanging up my coat.

"In here Bella." He called from the family room.

"Hey." I said popping my head in.

"Everything good with Jake?" he asked.

"How did you-..?"

"Just saw his car." Charlie answered.

I nodded and let out a laugh. Only Charlie and Billy would be the guys to spy and gossip.

"Yea, everything is good."

"Are you guys going to-…?"

"Have a long distance relationship?" I guessed his question.

He blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yea, I think so." I said while taking in a breath.

Charlie nodded.

"I'm not going to let him go dad. I just…cant." I admitted.

"I'm proud of you Bella." He said surprisingly.

"You are?" I questioned.

"Yea, I mean, not many people would have the strength to go up against such a thing. I don't think I could." Charlie admitted.

I let myself smile and the thought and nodded my head. We were strong, imprint or not.

"Thanks dad. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Alright Bells. Goodnight."

"Night!" I called as I ran up the stairs to meet Jake.

"Hey!" I smiled as I shut my door and ran to him.

"Hey." He laughed and caught me in his arms.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked.

"Nothing." I smiled. I rolled my eyes at jakes unpleased look. "Everything."

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Well…" I said and smiled.

-JAKES POV-

I watched as Bella came running up the stairs with a smile. Her smile seemed contagious. Even though I wasn't in the best mood, being with her just made me…happy. I was worried about what her thoughts were when we met the council. The car ride was quiet and I was afraid. What was she thinking? Did she still want to be with me and go through all of this?

I needed to know what she was thinking.

But when I saw her running up the stairs with that grin, all my fears melted away. She flew into my arms happily and I never wanted to let her go.

-BELLAS POV-

My head rested on his chest as he laid propped up near the head of the bed, just watching me. Our bodies cuddled close to each other while we talked about nothing and well… everything. It felt good to be so stress free and happy for once.

"So are you going to tell me what's got you so happy?" he asked me as I played with his large hands.

I smiled and looked up at him.

"Maybe." I teased.

He gave a tired smile back and gave my side a tickle.

"Ok." I said letting out a laugh.

Jake let me go a bit and waited for an answer. Instead of using words, I tugged his hand and brought him closer to me. He hovered above me; just watching was I was going to do next. Not letting another thought get between us I brought his lips to mine and kissed him with energy.

His lips parted against mine and he rolled his body to cover mine. My hand came up, rubbing his neck and combing through his hair.

My other hand entwined with his and he brought it over our heads.

"You're not getting out of this answer you know." He murmured as he continued to kiss me.

I let out a laugh and moved my head back to look at him.

"Darn." I said sarcastically.

"So, you going to tell me what brought this on?" he asked.

"This?" I questioned back.

He rolled his eyes and pecked a kiss to my lips.

"This sudden happiness."

I nodded and gave a quick peck to him just like he did a second ago.

"I don't know. I just… I feel happy. I know what your dad and everyone else said wasn't exactly good news, but it just made me feel uplifted."

"Really?" Jake said surprised.

I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him.

"Yea, I mean…what they are saying and what my dad is saying…I think I am just starting to believe it ya know?" I questioned to him.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked confused.

I rolled my eyes again and pushed him off me gently. This time, I let my body cover his and my hair fell around us.

"I mean that all the elders said was they don't know." I muttered, "And we are strong."

Jakes face turned understanding.

"All of this time, that's what we have been. Strong. We've been strong through our friendship and through Edward and through this whole imprint thing. I don't think one more thing will pull us down. Right?" I grinned.

Jake pulled his head up and kissed me hard.

"I love you ya know that?" He grinned.

I grinned back just as full. "I love you too."

_**~A/N: Thinking about making this story a little steamier. Ok to raise the rating a bit?**_


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to warmth and brightness.

Groaning, I turned in Jakes arms and tried to get comfy again.

"Morning sunshine." Jake chuckled. I groaned again.

"Time?"

"7." He replied, hugging me closer.

"Too early." I mumbled and snuggled deeper into his chest. I inhaled his woodsy set and let it relax me.

"Come on, this is the last day I have with you." He said.

I looked up at him, feeling not sad, but guilty.

"Wipe that look off on your face. Remember what you said yesterday? I believe in that and I know you do too, so can we please get a start on this beautiful day so I can spend it with my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Sweet talker" I groaned as I rolled out of his arms.

He laughed and kissed my shoulder. "You know it."

I glared at his stupid smirk as I walked to the bathroom to get ready.

After I was done, with much complaining from Jake, we both made some breakfast and talked.

"So what are the plans?" I asked.

"The beach and whatever else you had in mind until we have to get ready for the bon fire tonight."

"Bon fire?" I questioned.

"Yup." Jake smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I went to go put my dish in the sink.

"Come on." Jake said, giddy as a kid.

"Jake!" I laughed as he dragged me out of the house and down to the beach.

"Jake! Im not even wearing a swimsuit!"

Jake stopped suddenly and looked at me with a smirk.

"Who said anything about a swimsuit?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to tug my way back to the house, but it didn't seem to work.

"Let's go Bells!" he said picking me up over his shoulder and running there.

"Jake!" I laughed. "Put me down!"

"No can do Bells, you are just going too slow for my liking."

I lifted my body up again to talk.

"Well not all people can be as fast as you wolf boy."

"Wolf boy? Really Bells?" Jake questioned with a laugh as he swooped me down into his arms bridal style.

I smirked and blushed into his chest. He set me down as we got closer to the water.

"Ready?" he asked looking at the water and then back to me.

"Jake, im not going swimming in my clothes!" I protested.

"Why not?" he said with a smirk.

"Because one, I have a white tee shirt on, and two im going to get all wet and have nothing to change into."

His smirk grew and he walked over closer to me. Narrowing my eyes, I took a few steps back from him. Unfortunately, his arms are pretty large and he caught me before I could run.

My escape plan wasn't going well as I found myself stuck in his massive arms. They seemed to be snaked around my waist and just below my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't get away. His body was tight against mine with my back against his chest.

"I think I can fix your problems." Jake said huskily in my ear. My body shivered a bit and I could feel his grin against my ear.

"How?" I responded shakily.

"Well one, you could just take off your shirt and two, you can always go back to my place and change." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get away from him but he was too strong.

"Jake." I whined.

"Oh come on Bella. Please."

I turned my head to look at him and I sighed, giving up.

"Fine, I will go swimming, but im not taking off my shirt."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "That's fine with me babe, I will be able to see through it anyways."

A blush cascaded my cheeks and he let out a laugh.

"Not funny Jake." I grumbled as he let me go and entwined our hands.

"Oh come on Bells. Lighten up." He said with happy spirits.

He let go of one of my hands and twirled me around as we walked down to the water. I giggled and couldn't keep the smile off my face as he danced with me.

The wavy water came up on the shore and back down, repeating the pattern every few seconds. Jake and I just watched it move. (Well it was more like me watching the water and Jake watching me. Haha.) The moment was perfect….picture perfect really. It was a beautiful sight that many take for granted; the foamy water and mushy sand.

"Come on." He said softly. We took a few steps closer to the darker, watery sand.

"Jake! Its freezing!" I yelped as my feet sank into the mushiness.

He laughed and watched me scatter back.

"Come on Bella, you said you would come." He whined.

"Yea, but I didn't think it would be ice cold." I protested.

"I will warm you up." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Get your head out of the gutter Black."

Jakes eyebrows shot up playfully and he ran for me. Without hesitation, he had me scooped up again bridal style and was splashing into the freezing cold water.

"You better not drop me." I warned.

"Me? Never." He smirked and kissed my nose.

"Mmhmm..." I just said and hugged onto his neck.

We stood standing in the water for a little, just gazing into each others eyes. It was like we were having a silent conversation. From the day everything began, we pushed away our emotions and stayed strong. But for this rare moment, as we gazed into each others eyes we let everything consume us. Jake slowly let go of me and my feet plopped into the icy water with a small splash. My mind didn't really register the coldness though. It was like it was too busy connecting with Jake.

As we read each other, it was like almost a need to be close with one another. Jake bowed his head a bit and I reached up to meet his lips. The kiss started out warm and passionate. Our lips parted with each other and melted in sync. As seconds passed, our hunger and feeling got the best of us. Our need grew and we got closer to each other. My hands flew to the back of Jake's neck and wound through short cropped hair while his large hands gripped my hips and went up and down my waist.

We barely breathed through our feverish kisses as our moans and groans drowned out everything around us.

When we somehow found control, we slowly let go of each other and gasped for air.

"Well…" Jake said panting into my neck. "Looks like you made it into the water all by yourself."

I looked down and found he was right. The cold water was covering just above my ankles.

"Doesn't mean im going any further." I said as his face met mine.

"Oh, I don't know about that Miss Swan." He said and smirked. I looked at him warningly and ran.

I could hear his splashing as he came after me. He swiped me up again in his arms, twirling us all around as we were both now wet from our attempts of playing cat and mouse.

"Jake!" I laughed.

We splashed each other, getting soaked in the process as either of us would call an end to our water war.

Somehow, someone gave up and we just stood in the water dripping wet.

"Its freezing." I stated as I stood a few feet away from him.

"Then lets warm you up." He smirked and leaped towards me.

"No!" I laughed as he crashed our bodies into the water.

"Jake!" I whined and laughed at the same time. He was smiling like a fool as he hugged me to his body.

"I told you I would warm you up."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically and kissed him.

"Come on, lets get you some dry clothes." He said and stood me up.

I watched as he gazed at me somewhat…hungrily?

I followed his line of sight and found my white shirt clinging to my body. I rolled my eyes and called his name.

"Jake? Jake!" I said.

It seemed he was in nowhere land…or well…zoned in to my navy colored bra that clung to my breasts. So without thinking, I walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. That immediately brought him out of his daydream and he dragged me closer to him. As we pressed our bodies up against each other, I could feel how hard he was and I couldn't help but groan. I knew it wasn't the time or place for this, but being with Jake, it make everything just electrify. I found the control to pull back, especially when we both needed air. I looked at him again and smirked.

"You back with me here?"

"Yea." He said slightly blushing.

"Good, let's go."

This time, I dragged him to his house and walked inside. Luckily Billy wasn't home so I just made my way to Jake's room, careful not to drip water throughout the house.

I grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers from his drawers while he stood in the doorway watching me.

"You gunna stand there all day watching me or change?" I smirked and threw him some clothes.

"Are you giving me a choice?" he asked seductively.

"Should I?" I asked coyly as I walked into his arms.

We looked at each other, wondering who would make the move first. Of course, Jake being the animal and gentleman he is, he kissed me. I pulled away after a second, teasing him with short steamy kisses. We both played this game of kissing each other hard and passionately, but quick and distant at the same time.

As he pushed our bodies closer together I could see how much I was affecting him. Not only was he turned on again, but so was I. He brought my hips to his and ground them together. I gasped as I felt his hardness against me which he took as a distraction to spin us around and push me up against the wall. He growled seductively as I moaned and ran a hand through his hair as he began kissing my neck all over.

"Jake." I cried out as he sucked on my collarbone.

"Bells. Fuck." He said and continued to grind our bodies together.

"I need you Bells, please baby, I need you." He whined while running his hands up and down the sides of my wet shirt.

I nodded my head as our lips met again. Jake carried us to the bed and plopped me down. We didn't waste any time getting clothes off each other. Within minutes his shirt was off and I was left in my bra with both our pants unzipped and unbuttoned.

"Jake." I gasped as he kissed my neck again.

"Jake." I said biting my lip. Jake pulled back a bit and looked into my eyes.

"If we do this then there's no going back…" I panted. Jake shut me up with a hard kiss.

"I know Bells."

"..And im leaving in a day Jake." I said brokenheartedly.

"Bella…we can stop." Jake said inching away from me. He sat on the bed, his feet hanging off the edge just staring at the covers.

"No!" I said, missing the feeling of him. I plopped on his lap and moved his head to look at me.

"I want this Jake, I do, but I just…im afraid."

"Of what?" he asked pulling us close again.

"Of not being able to leave you…of hurting you…and of leaving you." I whispered.

"Bella." He said grasping my chin in his hand to look at him.

"We can't let fear ruin our lives. Remember when we said that? We are strong and can get through this. And I don't care the day or time, I want you as mine and I don't ever want to go back from that. Got it?" he questioned with confidence.

I nodded and let him kiss me softly.

He broke away and looked at me, measuring how I was taking this.

"I want this." I whispered.

"You sure?" He questioned.

I nodded and brought my lips to his. The electricity pumped through my veins and we were back to loving every bit of each other.

Every few minutes I would grind myself against Jake, just to make him moan. Each time he would put his hands on my hips and let me grind against him again, but putting more pressure into it.

"Bella." He panted.

"Fuck me Jake." I whispered in his ear.

He let out a growl and then moved me back to our old position. He hovered above me as my legs were wrapped around his waist and my back on the bed.

One of his hands snaked to my back, only to push me up so he could unclasp my bra.

When I was free of the wet thing, he couldn't help but gasp and spread kisses all over.

"Jake" I said arching my back off the mattress as he sucked on one of my breasts.

I pushed the back of his head closer to me and enjoyed his tongue all over me. I gasped and withered every time he flicked his tongue out to take a swipe to my breasts or swirled it around my belly button.

I ground my hips hard against his, moaning at the friction.

"Bella." He growled. "You keep doing that and we won't be going much further."

I let my legs down from his waist and slid off his shorts as he continued to kiss my neck with his body on top of mine. I groaned as I saw he wasn't wearing any underwear; it was just his big hard stiff dick.

"I. need. You." I panted out and arched my back.

He held my lower back that was arched and ground himself against me.

"I can smell you." He growled in my ear. "I can smell how wet you are for me."

After a few more moans and torturous motions, he had my pants off and my panties down.

"Please." I cried out as he teased me with his head of his dick at my opening. His lips slid back up to my neck and placed feverish kisses all over.

"I love you." He moaned and slid into me.

I let out a gasp and moaned loudly. He was so big and full. Don't get me wrong, we were both virgins and it hurt like hell, but feeling him inside me was so….right.

After a few seconds and many hot touches from Jake, we finally began moving. He slid out of me a bit, and thrusted back into me not a second later.

I groaned as I noticed all of him fit inside me. Not a bit of him was too big.

"Jake." I moaned out. Our mouths connected again and it was as if we couldn't get enough of each other.

His hand slid down my thigh and gripped it, moving it in a different angle to thrust into me better. I let out another gasp and felt myself close to climaxing.

"Jake, im almost there."

"Fuck Bells." He groaned and thrust hard into me again.

"Harder." I commanded.

He did just as he was told as he pushed into me with force.

"More Jake." I panted as I felt myself on the edge.

He continued to thrust into me, fast and hard as his hand came down and touched the bundle of nerves that were now overly sensitive.

With that, I lost it and fell into an intense orgasm while yelling his name. As my inner muscles clenched onto his hard erection, I could feel him orgasm come too and hot jets of his seed spilled into me.

We panted in sync with each other and waited to get our breathing under somewhat control.

"Damn Bells." Jake said brushing away some of my hair that stuck to my forehead.

"Damn doesn't even explain it." I said with a smile.

"How about fuck?" he asked with a grin as he kissed my neck.

I moaned at his words and kisses to my neck.

I sucked in a deep breath as I felt his tongue dart out. He was hard again within seconds.

"Not fair." I panted as I bit back a moan.

"What?" he questioned innocently

"You- getting turned on while still inside me." I said.

"And why is that?" he questioned, going back to kissing my neck. My head began getting cloudy and I was losing my train of thought.

"Because…fuck." I gasped, arching my back as he moved in and out of me a bit.

-JAKES POV-

I couldn't help but get more and more from Bella. Every sound and moan, it was like I was on fire. I knew one of her sweet spots. Her neck. She didn't last a minute before she gave up and we were doing it all over again. I loved to hear her pant and yell out my name. I also loved it when she used the word 'fuck'. I don't know what about it makes me turned on, but when she uses it, the animalistic side comes out and that's all it wants to do with her.


	11. Chapter 11

-BELLAS POV-

We continued about two more hours after that and finally fell asleep. Jake couldn't help but keep himself inside me as he slept. At first I laughed and protested, but I found that as he did pull out, I felt somewhat empty. So now, here I am somewhat awake with Jake comfortably inside me. I tried shifting slightly, hoping I could get away and dressed before his dad or anyone else could come in and walk in on us but Jake wasn't having that. His big arm that was wrapped around my waist held me tighter against his chest while his nose snuggled close to my neck. I let out a quite laugh and covered my arm with his. I laid there just thinking about everything that happened this afternoon while drawing patterns down his arm. The smirk on my face just couldn't seem to leave my face and I was happy to keep it there. A few more minutes passed and i knew Billy would probably be home soon. I shifted in Jakes big arms and kissed his lips softly. As I kissed his plump lips, I slowly backed out of his arms and slid out of him. He let out a groan and tried to grab me again.

"Jake" I laughed quietly.

"No, few more minutes." He complained and hugged me to him again.

"I'm going to make us some dinner." I said and kissed his lips. "Plus, I would really like it if I wasn't naked in your bed when your dad comes home." I grumbled under my breath as I slid out of bed.

"I heard that" Jake muttered and opened one eye.

I let out a laugh and took the clothes I had picked out for myself.

"Damn werewolf hearing." I said while pulling one of Jake's shirts over my head. It was a forest green and smelled just like him.

"I heard that too." He said with a smile while watching me put on some of his red checkered boxers.

"Go back to bed you big goof." I laughed while jumping on the bed and giving him a quick kiss.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me on top of him.

"Today was amazing…you were amazing." He said with a smile. I blushed a bit and then blushed harder as he laughed.

"Shut up." I said while giving him a light slap to the shoulder. "And you weren't too bad yourself."

His smile turned into a smirk and he propped himself up to give me another kiss. Somehow the innocent kisses became something more, and I realized his true master plan.

"No, not again Jake." I laughed as he kissed my neck.

"Jake!" I laughed pushing away his shoulders. He knew I would give in if he continued just a little bit longer.

"We need food for the bon fire tonight, so I'm here to make some food."

"And other things." He muttered. I jokingly opened my mouth shocked and punched him in the shoulder again.

"You better watch yourself mister." I said in a warning tone as I got off of him and sauntered away.

"Or what?" he yelled from his room.

I laughed as I made it into the kitchen. "Or else!" I yelled back and started pulling out some pans and food from the fridge.

Not two minutes later, big hands wrapped around my waist and spun me around.

"What was that threat again Ms. Swan?" he questioned in my ear.

I let out a squeal as he tickled my sides.

"Jake!" I laughed and tried to move away from him.

We were both grinning and laughing like fools when we heard a throat clear behind us.

My head darted over to the doorway and found Billy sitting there looking questionably at our position and attire. Jake had nothing but a pair of sweatpants on and I had on Jake's clothes.

_Great_. I thought.

"Hey Billy." I said embarrassed.

"Bella." He said with a smirk.

"Jake" he acknowledged.

"Hey dad." Jake said with a smile.

"So what's going on here?" Billy asked.

"I'm about to make some pies for the bon fire tonight." I said while moving around the kitchen for all of the ingredients. I could feel Jake's stare on me and couldn't help but smile.

-JAKES POV-

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I didn't care if my dad was in the kitchen or not. She was beautiful and I couldn't wait to show her that again. This morning was everything…no, it was beyond everything I could ever imagine. Waking up to her in my arms and being inside of her. Watching her get dressed in **MY** clothes. I felt like I was dreaming.

As my eyes shifted to my dad, I found him already looking at me with a big smirk on his face.

"What?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing." He smirked and wheeled off. My eyes narrowed at his mysterious exit and I knew it was a signal for me to follow him.

"I will be right back." I whispered in Bella's ear while putting my hands on each side of her waist.

She nodded and I kissed her cheek before walking off.

"What are you up to old man?" I asked as he sat on the porch.

"Nothing." He smirked while continuing to look out at the sky.

"dad." I said warningly.

"I'm happy for you son." He said and looked at me.

I nodded to him and then looked out at the sky. I could hear him suck in a breath.

"You and Bella remind me of your mother and I you know" My dad said, "I see it when I look at you and her. I saw it when you two were 'just friends' and I saw it just now in the kitchen. You both seem to have this connection, more than what imprinting can ever do. I watch as your eyes move with her and her body turns with you. You both are so in-tuned with each other. If there is a grin on her face, there's a grin on yours." He smiled.

"I meant what I said about you both being strong." My dad said after a long silent pause.

"I know." I muttered looking at my feet.

"We both believe it. It's just going to be hard. I finally have her…all of her, and now I just have to give it all away."

"You're not giving it all away Jake. She is still with you, wherever she may go. You just have to make sure you find that within yourself to see that." He told me wisely.

I let out a breath and tried to ignore this queasy and heartache of a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I have not even a day left with her dad." I whispered brokenly.

"I know son, and you are going to make the best of it. I can see you already have." He smirked.

I let out a chuckle and nodded.

_Yea, I sure did._

-BELLAS POV-

The pies were just entering the oven when Jake and Billy came back in.

"Hey." I beamed at Jake and nodded to Billy.

Jake came walking over and swooped me up into his arms.

"How's the baking coming Bella?" Billy asked.

"Good, all we have to do is wait for them to bake and we are all set." I smiled.

We all talked for a little while longer before Billy said he was going to excuse himself and go to the bonfire a little early.

Jake and I were left in the kitchen with not much to do.

"You know, I should probably stop back at my house and get some new clothes." I said in his arms.

"Why? I think you look hot in my clothes." He smirked down at me.

I rolled my eyes and continued to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

"I think it's a little inappropriate don't you think?" I questioned.

"Nah." He smirked and kissed my lips. I pulled away from his arms before anything could get too heated and checked on the pies.

-BILLYS POV-

As I made my way outside I watched through the kitchen window at the two of them. Bella was in Jake's arms smiling and laughing. Both of them radiated love. It was obvious by the way they acted around each other and just by looking at them you could see the change. I wasn't proud to know my son had sex, but I couldn't help but allow it with the couple. It was bound to happen with them, and why not use it as a way to prove how much they did love each other.

He was going to go through a horrid time. I didn't want to tell him that, but somehow I truly did believe they were strong enough to get through all the pain the imprint would pull on them.

My thoughts were snapped out of as I heard music being played and Bella's laughter filling the air. Jake was dancing with her through the kitchen to some song I had no clue to. Both still had grins etched on their faces, bright as the morning sun. I let myself smile for the lovely couple and just wished Sarah would be here to see how much her son has grown.

She would be proud and think exactly what I was when I walked in on them in the kitchen.

True love.


	12. Chapter 12

The bon fire went smoothly. Jake let me go and change and everyone had fun. I was happy that everyone didn't mind me being with Jake even though I was leaving. It was like they were already accepting me as a part of their family.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake murmured into my ear as he came to sit behind me.

"You." I said smiling up at him.

"Oh really?" he said interested. I laughed a bit at his curiosity.

"Yes you."

"And what could I do to possibly do to be in the wonderful Bella Swan's thoughts?"

I rolled my eyes and teased him. "Oh, you will never know."

He sulked a bit but hugged me nonetheless. We watched the fire for a while before I got a phone call.

Quickly I pulled the phone out of my pocket and realized it was my mom.

"Hey mom," I said getting up from Jake's lap. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I kissed his check quickly before leaving.

"Bella," Renee sighed," Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

"I mean, I get that I'm pregnant and I told you that Phil was taking this seriously, but Bella, you didn't need to hide that from me. I could have found a way to deal with it."

"Deal with what?" I asked totally lost.

"Your father and Phil getting into a fight."

"They got into a fight?" I asked shocked.

"About you staying to take care of your father."

"Why would I need to take care of him? He's a grown man mom."

"Bella, just cut the shit okay? I'm tired, pregnant, and overly emotional."

"Mom, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "Why were Phil and dad fighting?"

"You don't know do you?" she said softly.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Bella," she sighed again, "you need to talk to your father."

"Mom-"

"Bella, I mean it."

I huffed and nodded. "Fine whatever."

"Then I think we need to talk."

I felt angry. Why was she acting all motherly all the sudden?

"Mom, how about we just get this over with now? What is there to tell me? Am I off the hook or something?"

"Off the hook?" she asked.

I bit my lip and winced.

"What is that supposed to mean? Off the hook for what?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"You didn't want to come back did you?" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"That's why Charlie finally…and you-"

"Mom-" I said softly. I didn't want to hurt her, that wasn't my intentions.

"No," she said, clearly crying, "its fine, I need to go and you need to talk with Charlie."

"Look I will call you-"

"No." she cut in.

"I don't think we should talk for a while."

"What?" I asked a bit hurt.

"Its for the best." She said and then hung up.

I stared at the phone for a second before shutting it and walking back to the group.

What the hell was going on?

"Hey," I said to Jake, "I need to get home okay? I will see you later."

"Everything okay?" he asked getting up.

"I don't know," I said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you need a ride home?"

I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be okay."

He looked at me one last time before letting me go on my way.

I ended up walking home, peering into the lit up house.

"Hey dad, I'm home."

He muttered a hello from the living room and I immediately went over to talk with him.

Sitting down on the couch, I watched the game.

"I got a call from Renee today. She told me to cut the shit."

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, turning his full attention to me.

"There was something about a fight? Anything I should know?" I asked him, turning to look at him.

He sighed and set his beer on the table.

"Look, I was going to tell you,"

"Oh really? And when was that? When I left?"

"Bells, I was just trying to help."

"By getting yourself in a fight?" I asked incredulous.

"I just wanted to talk it out with Phil. He was the one who got a little pushy on the topic."

"And what are we? Five?"

He gave me a look. "Look, all I did was tell them what you couldn't. And it was the right thing to do. I would do it again if I had to."

"Dad," I sighed.

He shook his head, "Bella, I could see it in your eyes. I know you didn't want to leave- whether it was for me, Jake, or anyone else, I don't really care, but you deserve your own happiness. You need to stop trying to please others so much and focus on yourself."

"Dad, if everyone in the world said that, we would have nothing left.- we would be nothing."

"Well Bells, not everyone is saying that, and we have everything we need right here in Forks. So please, just let me do this for you."

I sighed loudly but sat back in the couch nonetheless.

"Thank you." I said after a bit of evaluation.

"It feels good to think that I can stay."

He looked over at me and gave me a slight smile. "Good, I'm glad."

"Dad?" I asked before he could become to focused on the game.

"Yea?"

"What did mom mean when she said I would stay to take care of you?"

He stayed silent. I could tell the wheels were turning in his head.

"I don't know Bells," he said with his eyes guarded.

"Don't lie." I stated bluntly.

He took a quick peek at me and then put a hand over his face.

"Bells, we should really talk about this tomorrow."

"Dad, please. Just tell me."

"Bells, when Phil and I were arguing, it was about you staying, but it was also because of me."

"You?" I asked.

He nodded and continued. "I told Phil that you needed to stay here was because it would be your last time with me here."

"My last wait- what?" I asked snapping my head over to where he was sitting. He now had his beer bottle in hand, staring into it.

"Bells,"

"Why?" I asked interrupting him.

"I have cancer."

I sat there staring with blankness in my mind. He has what?

"But how? I mean you look fine, you are getting around fine-"  
"its progressing, fast."

"But-" my head was spinning. How was this happening?

"who knows?" I asked looking to him with tears in my eyes.

He gave me a look of sympathy. Getting up, he came and sat next to me on the sofa, just holding me close as I let the tears fall.

"Sue, Harry, Sam, Billy-"

"Did Jake know?"

He shook his head and kissed my head. "No Bells, he didn't know. I didn't want Billy to tell him incase he would tell you."

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" I asked trying to wipe the tears?

"or were you just going to let me pack up and leave?"

My sobs were taking over and he held me closer.

"No Bells, I wasn't going to tell you- no good would come of it if you were to leave. There would be no point."

"But you let Renee take me-"

"No," he said strongly. "You know Renée. You can never get a word out and she thinks everyone agrees with her. I didn't give my permission, but I never said no to it."

He kissed my forehead again and rubbed my hair.

"If you felt like going back, I wanted to give you that opportunity to do so. But it was all your choice, and when I saw you miserable, I knew that you didn't want to go. I wasn't going to stand around and do nothing Bells. I will never do that."

I cried more, hugging him as he hugged me. Losing him was something I feared the most. It was like a pit in my stomach that I knew was eventually going to grow into something I thought would eat me whole.

"I don't want to lose you." I mumbled into his shirt.

"You wont bells, you wont."

I took comfort in the fact he didn't say something like 'you will never, I'm always in your heart' or some cheesy line like that. It made me realize we weren't going to hide this and it was going to be known and accepted that he has cancer.

"I love you." I whispered.

He bent his head down and whispered in my ear, "I love you too."

I woke up a few hours later to Charlie shaking me. "Bells, you should head upstairs and get some sleep. The couch isn't the comfiest.

I stared at him and felt tears coming on. It wasn't a dream. I was going to lose him; it was just a matter of time.

"Come on Bells," he said getting off the couch. "Bedtime."

We both walked upstairs and for the first time in a long time, he sat on my bed, waiting for me to finish my nightly routine, and tucked me in.

"I don't want this to change anything Bella. I don't want you to look at me and see a dying man. I can't let you be sad forever. It isn't fair to anyone, especially you."

He stared at my face. "I know you need more time to get your head around this, and I will give you that, but be fair to yourself Bella. Don't let this bump in the road change your life here."

He kissed my forehead and got up off the bed.

"You think you are a bump in the road?" I asked incredulously.

"I think this illness is. And while I still have it, I might as well be too."

I looked at him strangely, almost hurt.

"I mean it Bella, don't beat yourself up about this. If anything, I want you to keep living your own life. I like seeing you happy and in love. It's a good thing to see."

Nodding slightly, he looked at me one last time before shutting the door behind him.

After that, I couldn't really sleep. My mind kept thinking how one day, I would wake up and he would no longer be around. It freaked me out. And made me feel lonely. Empty.

Hours past, and I finally seemed to succumb to sleep as my eyes fluttered closed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: in order to continue working on my other stories, I am going to try and cut this one down- making the end happen pretty quickly. So continue reading and hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was about 5 am when I woke up. I sat up in bed more nauseous than a pregnant woman. All the reoccurring events came rushing back and I felt my head spin.

My flight out was supposedly today at 2pm. Of course, it wasn't happening, except nobody knew that. Except Sam.

My blood rushed and I felt so much anger towards the man. How could he know and not tell anyone? How could he even face me and not give me the slightest clue.

It wasn't fair.

I got up angry, went through my morning routine angry, and walked down the stairs angry. I was feeling such a rush of emotions between anger and sadness that I wanted to scream out in pain.

My heart ached unbelievably and I didn't know what to do.  
Charlie was already gone to work and I knew by the time he got home I needed to pull my act together.

After eating breakfast, I called Jake's place. Getting the recording, I quickly left a message.  
"Hey Jake, it's me. I need to talk to you. I'm not leaving today, or tomorrow, really. Just- just umm…call me back. Or you know what? No. I will be at the beach. So umm… you can meet me there if you want or I- never mind, I- I will just call you later. Bye."

I let out a breath after hanging up the phone. That was the worst message ever.

Heading out to the beach, I was hoping it would clear my head. My feet hit the warm grainy sand and I wiggled my toes in it.

It was a comforting feeling to smell the waters breeze and to feel the sand against my feet but it didn't really clear my head like I hoped it would.

I stood there for a while; just sticking my hands in my pockets and letting my hair fly everywhere.

I guess it was kind of silly for me to be just standing in the middle of the beach like that, but I didn't feel like caring.

My thoughts were so centered on Charlie. What was going to happen? How was this going to change everything? What would it be like to live without him?

Tears filled my eyes and I tried my hardest to take a breath and calm myself down. I wiped a few tears away and continued to stand there.

How long did he have? Would he be in pain?

A hand dropped on my shoulder and I quickly spun around startled.

"Jake," I breathed. He looked at me with those guilty eyes and I moved slowly, wrapping myself in his arms.

"I got you," he whispered, hugging me close as I sobbed.

By that time, I knew he knew. The whole pack probably knew. As I thought about everyone knowing, I wondered to myself when Billy found out. It would be something I would have to ask Charlie about later.

Calming down a while later, Jake and I found a dead log on the beach that we could sit and talk on.

"I don't want him to leave me Jake." I admitted.

Jake didn't say anything; instead he just wiped my tears away with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

"I can't imagine a life without him. I don't feel like thinking about it."

"Then don't. Not yet." He said.

He sat with me on the beach for god knows how long. It felt like hours but it could have been minutes. I loved him even more for just sitting with me. He never tried to say something to make me feel better and he didn't tell he 'everything will be okay' because we both know that was a lie.

When I looked at him again, I found him already staring at me.

"Ready to go back?" he asked.

I nodded sadly, taking comfort in his arms as he pulled me to his side.

We ended walking back to his house, the darkness falling around us.

The lights were on in his house but it appeared empty.

"Everyone knows don't they?" I asked, putting all the pieces together. This is why we were all alone.

He nodded solemnly and I closed my eyes, holding back the tears. As much as I didn't want the pity and see the sympathetic look in their eyes, I couldn't find the strength to pull myself together.

"Why is his happening?" I questioned as I buried my face in his chest.

"I don't know Bells, I really don't know." He muttered to me as he rubbed my hair.

* * *

Ever since then, I have been taking Charlie to all of his doctor appointments. At first, he whined and complained about me taking him, but in the end, I finally won. He just couldn't resist saying no to his baby girl, especially when she gave him the sad wide eyes.

At times, I thought he was getting worse. The sessions of chemo were longer and I had a harder time being patient. On those days, Jake would come along with me and keep me company.

But negativity didn't keep me down. On the days I needed a break, Sue and a bunch of other people would come over and keep my dad company. Sometimes I would just sneak up to my room and cry, while other times I pulled it together and researched online, hoping for a miracle.

I guess it was answered. One night Jake snuck up to my room and fell asleep with me. But something woke me up. I don't know what it was- maybe it was just a feeling, but instead of waiting for sleep to fall over me again, I quietly turned on the computer and did some more research.

I ended up finding a study conducted on high level cancer patients. The study was still in experimental phases and only had about a 20% success rate, but maybe my dad could be part of that rate.

I bookmarked the page, not wanting to print it out to wake up Jake or my dad, and crawled back into bed.

"What did you find?" Jake asked as his arm slipped back around my waist.

"How-?" I started, confused.

"I know you've been looking online for a miracle and by the way you aren't sighing in sadness this time, I'm guessing you found something." He said propping himself up more to look at me.

"I sigh?" I asked.

He nodded. "You always sigh when you close the Internet. That's how I know the research didn't go so well."

I shook my head and smiled a bit. "I don't do that."

"Mmm, you do." Jake said snuggling his face in my chest. Running a hand though his short croppy hair, I breathed in his woodsy smell.

A kiss was planted just below the top of my tank top, right between my breasts.

"So what did you find?" he murmured.

"There is a experiment being conducted in Seattle. Its for cancer patients with high risk of dying."

"And?" he asked, continuing to kiss my body.

"There is a 20% success rate so far. Its still in the testing stages, but it could work."

Jake pulled back and slipped a hand under my shirt.

"Bella,"

I knew that tone of voice. It was Jake's way of saying 'that's great but don't get your hopes up.'

"I know," I whispered.

He kissed my lips and brought me closer to him.

"We can pitch it to your dad in the morning?" Jake said more in an asking tone than stating.

"It is morning," I told him looking at the clock. It was about 3 am.

Jake groaned and rubbed his face.

"But yes, we can pitch it to him in the morning," I whispered, moving my body to hover over his.

Moving my hair to one side, I leaned down and kissed him. "I love you,"

Jake let out a groan and slid his hands further up my shirt.

"I love you too."

* * *

When I got up the next morning Jake was gone. A note was left on my pillow:

_Had to make it look like I didn't sneak into your room last night. See you soon. –Jake_

I let out a laugh and pulled the sheet farther up to cover my naked chest. Looking for my clothes, I found they were scattered all over the room. Instead of trying to reach for them, I just pulled the sheet off my bed and headed for a shower.

When I was done and all dressed, I went around grabbing my dirty laundry. My tank top from last night, which was on the ground by the door, my shorts- by the window, my underwear in the sheets of the bed. I then picked up the sheet I used to cover my self this morning and put it in the basket.

Before walking downstairs, I printed out the study, and smiled. This was the day. Everything was going to get better from here on out.

Walking downstairs, I detoured to the laundry room and put the basket on top of the washer. Heading to the kitchen, I found Charlie at the table slowly sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Bells," he said clearing his throat.

"So I found a experimental study," I said with my back facing him. "Its in Seattle."

"Bells," he said tiredly.

"There is a 20% success rate, low risk if it doesn't work, and its for your type of cancer."

"Bella," Charlie continued to say.

"Dad," I turned around, "It's not far away, and although it doesn't have a high success rate, there still is one. I think we need to try it."

Charlie stared at me for a while and then sighed, "Let me see the study."

Smiling a bit, I handed over the paper and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

He let out a grunt and read the papers.

"Do I even have a choice?" he asked after he finished reading them.

"If I said yes, would you still do it?"

Looking back at the papers, Charlie sighed again and then nodded. "Lets do it."

A smirk appeared on my face and I nodded.

"Okay, I will contact them after breakfast."

Sitting across from my dad, I ate my bagel and orange juice.

"How are you and Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Good," I smiled. "He's been amazing."

Charlie raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"You've got that look."

"What look?"

"That look." Charlie said.

"Dad, what look?" I asked dropping my bagel. He continued to stare at me and then let whatever he was thinking go.

"Alright," I said strangely. I quickly ate the rest of my bagel and then put my plate in the sink.

"I'm going to go sign us up and then do laundry. Need anything?" I asked.

"Nope," he said getting up.

"There is going to be a game on at noon so Billy is going to head over."

"Jake too?" I asked.

"Don't know. Probably." He said.

"Alright," I beamed kissing Charlie on the cheek one more time.

"Hey dad?" I asked before he made his way in the living room.

"Yea Bells?" he asked turning around.

"Thanks."

Charlie nodded and then went to sit down.

I turned on my ipod and sorted through the laundry. Pulling out the bed sheets from the pile, I smiled.

Warm hands wrapped around my waist and I jumped.

"Jake," I breathed as I removed my ear buds.

"Hmm," he hummed while kissing me.

I craned my neck to the side to give him more access and moaned softly.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Hi," I smiled in bliss.

Turning around, I met him face to face and kissed him softly.

"Laundry day?" he asked as we pulled away.

"Yep," I sighed and tossed the sheet in the washer.

"How was your morning?" I asked.

"Amazing. I got to wake up to a beautiful woman beside me."

"Oh really?" I asked coyly.

He hummed again in response and brought my hips closer to him.

"Jake," I called out softly.

"How did your dad react to the study?" he asked.

"Good, we are going to do it."

"Really?" he asked pulling back a bit.

"Yea," I smiled in happiness.

Jake smiled back and kissed me like there was no tomorrow..


	14. Chapter 14

A week or so passed and it was time to go to Seattle. We had our bags packed and I was ready to go.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Jake asked me.

"I'm fine," I said giving him a kiss.

"I don't mind driving with you guys,"

"I know you don't," I laughed at his persistantness. "But I can do it. Its only like a 4 hour drive. If we need to, we can grab a room there. I will call you when I know something and I love you."

He sighed and hugged himself to me.

"I love you too. Be careful okay?"

"I will," I whispered, kissing him one last time before my dad came walking out with Sue behind him.

"All ready?" I asked.

"Yea lets go." Charlie said getting in the passenger side of my truck.

"Thanks Sue," I said as Jake grabbed the bags and put them in the truck.

"Oh no problem. Call us when you know something okay?" she asked hugging me.

"I will," I breathed.

Jake came over to stand next to Sue and I gave him one last hug.

"See you soon."

He nodded and I got in the car. With one last wave, Charlie and I were off to Seattle.

We got there in right on time according to my approximation. After about 10 minutes of pacing in the waiting room, Charlie and I were both able to sit down in a office talking with the head doctor of the study.

"There is a 20% success rate," he warned.

"We know," I spoke up.

"And if it goes wrong, that's it. Chemo will have a very low chance of working then and there will most likely be no other options." The doctor said slowly.

A pit in my stomach started to grow and Charlie went over and squeezed my hand.

"I know," he spoke.

"Okay then," the dotor smiled.  
"Lets get a few forms for you to sign and we can start right away."

"Really?" I questioned.

He nodded and told one of the other doctors to get the forms.

"The quicker we try and treat this, the more likely your fathers success rate will be."

Nodding, I looked over to Charlie and gave him a small smile. The doctor came back with the papers and had him sign a bunch of things. When he was done, the woman helped him up and took him in a private room.

"I'm just going to make a quick call," I told Charlie and the doctors.

Both of them nodded and I went out to the hall. I called Jake and he picked up on the first ring.

"Bells, you okay?" he asked immediately.

"Hey," I said in relief. Just hearing his voice made me feel better.

"You're on speaker," he told me.

"Hi everyone,"

"Hey Bells," they all replied.

"So what's the news?" Paul asked.

"They are going to start today. They said the quicker they start the better chance of the treatment working."

"That's good, right?" Embry asked.

"I think so," I breathed.

"So what happens now?" someone asked.

"Well, they are prepping him now. I think he is changing. Then they are going to run some tests and see if he can withstand the treatment."

"Well, this is good news," Sue said.

"Yea," I breathed.

"You okay?" Jake asked again.

"Yea, im okay," I told him softly.

We all talked a little while longer before I told them I need to get back. I hung up and turned around and saw the doctor coming toward me.

"Dr. Pemy, is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

He nodded with a strange look on his face. "Ms. Swan, you father is getting all ready right now, but I need you to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

I looked at him confused.

"This treatment has bad side effects. He is going to get very sick and weak, now, he knows that, but if you are going to stay by his side, I want you to be aware of that too."

I suddenly felt nauseous. Was I really ready to see this?

"Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I mean, okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

He nodded and then led me to my dad's room. Charlie was now dressed in a gown and sitting in a chair, like when he would get chemo. There were a bunch of wires going in and around him. My heart was pounding in my chest. Maybe this was wrong. Maybe we shouldn't be here.

"Bella,-"

"I'm here dad," I told him, walking to stand next to him.

"You don't have to be here." He told me.

"I know," I said softly, "But I want to."

A few minutes later, a bunch of things were flowing through the tubes and the medicine was going into his body.

It wasn't even half the treatment bag later he started to get pale and throw up. The doctors knew this would be happening and already had a bucket standing by. The liquid continued to drip and my dad continued to be sick.

I didn't know what to do. I rubbed his back and held a compress to his neck. I felt so guilty and bad. I shouldn't have put him through this.

Dr. Pemy gave me the option of giving him an anesthetic to let him sleep since he was so sick and I told him to do what needed to be done.

My dad was now asleep on a reclining chair. After throwing up for about 3 hours straight, I think his body had enough. The liquid was still flowing into him and one bag was almost gone.

_1 more to go,_ I thought. As I sat there holding Charlie's hand, I thought about calling Jake. I decided against it though knowing I would only break down over the phone. Instead I leaned my head back and went to sleep.

I was awoken to the sound of throwing up. Charlie was up again sick.

"Hey," I said getting up and rubbing his back.

"Go back to sleep," he quickly said before throwing up again. He was shivering.

"Dad, no im fine. Let me get you a blanket." I said.

Getting up, I went to the cupboards looking for a blanket.

"Excuse me?" I asked the other doctor who was in the room with us.

"Can my dad get a blanket?"

"Oh yes, of course," she said. "I will grab him a heated one."

"Thanks," I smiled and went back inside.

"She's getting you one," I told Charlie.

The woman came back with one and looked at us with sympathetic eyes. She left after that and I knew we still had a while to go. I held the bucket for my dad as he found he was so weak he couldn't hold it for himself.

Dr. Pemy came in a little while later and switched the bag. He told us we were half way there.

My dad finished his treatment the next day around 1pm. He had stopped throwing up and was now just shivering with the sweats.

"We should know more around 5 and you should start feeling better soon," the doctor told my dad.

We both nodded and waited for a miracle to happen.

My phone rang and I knew it was the guys. Instead of picking up I just texted Jake and told him it was still too soon to tell.

Around 6pm the doctors came back and my dad and I were both asleep. Apparently, they took some blood from Charlie and went on their way.

It felt like hours before they finally came back after we woke up (which was around 8).

"The treatment looks like a success **so far**." Dr. Pemy stressed.

"There have been some cases where it's been misleading like this. So you are not out of the woods yet," the woman doctor told my dad.

Both of us nodded.

"It looks good though," Dr. Pemy whispered to me as he patted my shoulder.

Nodding, I felt relief. Maybe I wasn't going to lose my dad after all.

We stayed in Seattle for a week. During that time Charlie was in a private room labeled as a test subject. The treatment was a success; it just took longer for that to show. The cancer was slowly shrinking and hopefully disappear.


	15. Chapter 15

We got to go a few hours later after he signed the papers and I felt like I was high. I was so happy. Not only was Charlie feeling better but everything was going to be okay.

We pulled up to the driveway and found everyone waiting there with a big welcome home sign hanging up in front of the house.

I ran out of the car and into Jakes arms, giggling a bit as he swung me around.

"Missed you," I said.

"Missed you more," he told me and gave me a mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

It's been a little over 4 weeks since coming home. Charlie has been back to work and Jake has been by pretty much every night. Everything has gone pretty smooth except for my mom.

I haven't really told Jake or my dad about my conversation with her, but I guess they don't really need to know right?

"Mom, im not coming back," I said as I sat on my bed. My phone rang, as I was getting ready for bed and unfortunately, I picked it up.

"Bella, you don't want to see your sibling?" She asked crying.

I sighed in frustration. "Of course I do mom, but im not moving back."

"Why?" she balled. "Your father doesn't need you anymore. He's fine. I need you," she cried.

"Bella, you need to come back," Phil said grabbing the phone.

"No, I don't. Put my mom back on the phone," I said angry.

I could hear him take a breath and begin to say something, but I cut him off.

"Phil, I really don't care what you say because im not coming to live with oyu guys, now put my mom back on the phone or im hanging up."

There was some crackling on the phone and my mom came back on.

"Come back," she cried.

"Mom, mom!" I yelled in the phone.

"I'll give you a few days," she sniffled and then hung up.

"Ugh!" I yelled as I closed my phone.

"Problems?" a voice asked.

I turned swiftly and found Jake looking torn.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Not too long," he said.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Quite a lot," he confessed. "You going back?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, but my mother doesn't get that."

"You sure you don't want to go back?" he asked, looking towards the ground.

"I'm sure," I told him simply.

We both stayed quiet for a while till I couldn't take it. I went over and slipped my arms under his.

"I love you too much to leave."

"I don't want to lose you Bells," he whispered to me as he hugged me back.

"You wont because im not going anywhere."

I pulled back and brought a hand up to his cheek.

"I'm not leaving," I told him as I looked in his eye, "And you are just going to have to accept that."

A smile formed on his face and he bent down to kiss me.

I went to bed not needing my .

Jake lay next to me with a sheet wrapped around both of us.

"So what now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked propping myself up.

"Well, if your not leaving and everything is okay…"

"What?" I asked.

Instead of telling me, he sat up and looked for his pants. He found them at the end of the bed and grabbed something out of his pocket.

"I know it's probably stupid, but I want to do this anyways."

"What?" I asked with a smile.

He pulled out a small ring box and opened it up. Inside was a silver band ring with a swirl designs around it.

"It's a promise ring," he said. "I know its stupid since you are my imprint and stuff, but I- I don't know. I thought that marriage was too big of a step and moving in- well I don't know where we would move in together, but I just wanted to show how much I love you and how much I need you."

I smiled as he continued to ramble on and attacked him with a kiss.

"I love it. And I love you. You're right on the marriage thing and I don't know how the moving in thing would work, but this ring is perfect."

He smiled and took my right hand. Slipping the silver band on, he grinned.

"Just think, in a few years I will be doing this to your left hand."

I laughed at his corniness but inside, I couldn't wait.

_**A/N:**_

* * *

**_-ALTERNATE ENDING (With Lemon)-_**

It's been a little over 4 weeks since coming home. Charlie has been back to work, Jake has been by pretty much every night, and I finally stuck up to my mom.

She called one night and I told her no matter what she would say I was not moving back. "I have a life here mom, and I love it. I love having Charlie around and I love having a boyfriend who loves me. I don't want to go back to Florida or change schools. I want to stay."

"And what about me?" Renee asked.

"I can always come visit. I'm sure you and Phil will be busy with the little one. Its not like I will never see you, I just don't want to go back."

"But Bella-"

"Mom, leave it. I'm not changing my mind, you need to accept that."

She sighed, "Fine, do what you want,"

With that, she hung up. I sighed and tossed my phone behind me and fell back on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while till I was ready to drift off to sleep.

Just as I was about to go to dreamland, a warm body hovered over mine and I opened an eye.

"Need something?" I asked Jake.

"Did I wake you?" he asked with a grin.

"Does it look like you did?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and got off me.

"I have something for you," he told me.

"You do?" I asked sitting up. Grabbing something out of his pockt, he pulled out a ring box.

I looked at him wide eyed and then looked down to the ring. Inside was a silver band ring with a swirl designs around it.

"Jake-" I gasped. It was beautiful.

"It's a promise ring," he said. "I know its stupid since you are my imprint and stuff, but I- I don't know. I thought that marriage was too big of a step and moving in- well I don't know where we would move in together, but I just wanted to show how much I love you and how much I need you."

"This is- its amazing."

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it. And you are definitely right about the marriage and moving in. I think it's still too soon. Plus, I think we would give both our dads a heart attack."

Jake laughed and took the ring out of the box. He slipped it on my right hand ring finger. Grinning, I moved to sit on his lap and gave him a kiss.

"But it wont be too long till I get to slip another ring on your left hand right?" he asked pulling away.

"Whatever you say Jake," I rolled my eyes smiling, and continued to kiss him.

A/N: Lemon starts about here…..

His hand slipped under my shirt and roamed up and down my sides.

"God Bells," he groaned as I moved my lips to his neck. I bit and nipped him.

Shivers ran up and down my body as his thumbs grazed the bottoms of my breasts.

Pulling away, I pulled my shirt off my head and continued to kiss him. My hands found their way to the back of his neck and wove into his hair.

"Shirt," I told him after a few minutes. He moaned in response and quickly broke away to pull it off.

I pushed him down on the bed and continued to kiss him. My hands found their way to his muscular body.

The ridges of his abs made me shiver with pleasure. I couldn't wait for what was soon to come.

I grinded my pelvis into his hard length and he groaned. A hand held my hip still as I tried to continue my actions and I whined.

"Jake,"

"You keep doing that, and I am going to cum in my pants," he told me.

I smirked a bit and leaned down to his ear, "I can clean you up."

He groaned and held me tighter as I sucked on his ear lobe.

His hands moved to the button of my pants and popped it off. The zipper slid slowly down and he rolled me to lay on the bed as he slid off my pants.

"Jake," I moaned as he teased me by running his hands near my inner thighs.

His mouth moved to neck, kissing and sucking it like no other.

"Yes," I panted as he sucked on a sweet spot.

I arched my back and let our chests touch.

"Jake," I whined as his mouth descended.

"Fuck," I panted as his mouth covered most of my breast and began sucking on a nipple.

My hand went to the back of his head and pushed him father into my breast.

"Yes," I breathed. He moved to the left one, still playing and fondling my now red and plump right breast.

My hand traveled down to the button and zipper of his pants. I found them to be tented. Slowly, I unbuttoned his stiff jeans and pulled down the zipper.

His dick came popping out and I took it in my hand.

He bit down a bit on my nipple as I fondled him and I groaned.

"Shit Bells," he said pulling himself up a bit.

"Want you," I whimpered.

He brought his hand down to his dick and we pumped him together. He groaned and I moved my head up to bit his ear.

"Yes," he panted.

I moved my thumb to rub his tip and be bucked his hips towards me.

"Bells," he moaned.

"Let go," I whispered in his ear and pumped him faster.

With a hard cup to his balls and a few nips to his ears, he came all over the top of my panties.

"Shit," he groaned as his body covered mine. He buried his face in my neck and took a few deep breaths.

I gave him a few seconds to calm down. I rubbed up and down his back just letting myself enjoy the satisfaction of making him cum.

His mouth started to suck on my neck and I gasped in surprise.

"Jake," I warned.

He didn't listen though. His hands grabbed my hips and ground me against him.

Of course he was hard again. He was always hard.

Sliding his hands down, he pulled off my panties and took in a deep breath.

"Shit Bella," he groaned.

A hand went between us and teased my inner thighs. I whined and arched my back, but Jake wasn't having any of it. He kept me still and slowly rubbed me.

"Jake," I whimpered.

He grinned against my chest and moved to suck on my breast again.

"Fuck," I cried.

A coil began to tighten in my lower belly and all I wanted to do was come.

"Please," I begged.

He smiled against me and then did what I was asking. Slowly, he slid two fingers in me and began pumping.

"More," I breathed.

"Mm, not yet," he said and continued his actions. I moaned and groaned. I was so close. All I needed was a bit more and I was over the edge.

His thumb grazed my clit and I bucked my hips again.

I was withering on the bed as he continued his torture.

"Jake, please."

He kissed my right nipple and then stuck another finger inside me.

"fuck!" I yelled as I arched my back.

"That's it," he told me, "scream bells."

"Jake," I said as he pumped his fingers, "Faster."

He did what he was told and before I knew it, my walls were clenching around his fingers and I came hard.

Before I could recover, Jake had slipped his fingers out of me and moved down to lick me. He held my thighs open wide and lollipopped me till I was on the verge of cumming again.

I gasped and arched my hips, but he held me down.

"Yes," I panted out in pleasure.

His tongue licked up all my cum and he kissed my sticky thighs.

"You have no idea how good you taste. God, your juices," he groaned against my neck.

"Need you," I whimpered.

Wrapping a leg around his waist, I felt his dick at my opening.

He moaned at the contact and held my thigh.

Quickly, he slid into me and we both moaned.

"You feel so good." He muttered, "so tight."

I opened my mouth and couldn't say a word. He pumped himself in and out of me so hard and fast, I felt like I was going to explode.

"Still so wet," he groaned and continued to thrust into me.

"Jake, So close," I panted. I squeezed my inner walls around his dick and his motions stopped.

"Shit Bells, you do that again and im going to come."

"Please," I begged as he pumped into me again.

He slid his hand down between us and rubbed my clit. With that, I was gone. I threw my head back yelling his name and came around his dick. He came just seconds later, shooting his hot seed into me.

"Fuck Bells," he panted as we settled down.

"So good," I muttered as he stayed hovered on top of me.

"I love you," he said as he rolled off of me.

"I love you too," I smiled, cuddling next to him.

Jake fell asleep within seconds and with one last look to the ring on my finger, I fell fast asleep too.


End file.
